RWBY: Remnant's Ragnorak
by freephysic17
Summary: The current issues of faunus and humanity rages on. Both sides are preparing armies for war, but just as war seems to surface between the two races, legends become real, and there is no longer humanity vs faunus, but rather mortals vs the immortals. Is the end of the world upon Remenant? Can it be prevented? NOTE: "I don't own RWBY or AC", just the OCs of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Allies

Ruby and her team were sitting in their room along with teams JNPR, N(Natalie) A(Ally) S(Skylar) A(Abby), M(Minerva) I(Isabella) S(Sapphire) S(Serena), CFVY, N(Nirvana) G(Genesis) H(Hanna) T(Theodora) and special Team SSSN were all present in the cafeteria with Professors Port, Obeleck, Peach, Goodwitch, and Ozpin. There was a hooded man also present, but he did not disclose his name with the others except for Ozpin. General James Ironwood and Penny (robot girl) was also present from Atlas.

James: "Why have you called us all here Ozpin?"

Ozpin: "What do you think James? Why else would I call you here on a fine afternoon?"

James: "That's exactly what I want to know."

Goodwitch: "You'll get your answers soon James, just please be patient."

James: "I don't see what the problem is."

?: "Oh James, have some faith."

Everyone turned to see Cinder Fall, Mercury and Emerald appeared behind them from the shadows.

James turns to Ozpin: "What is she doing here?"

Cinder: "Now James, is there a need for such hostility?"

James scowled and turned back towards Ozpin.

Ozpin: "She could be of help during this time of need."James: "May I remind you who began these current wars that we're currently in."

Cinder: "Well, things can change James."

James: "Ha! Like I'll ever believe that, and you lost the right to call me James. After all, I still have that cigar smoking pet of yours in my facility."

Ozpin: "Enough James. We're not here to fight. We're here to put all hostilities aside and work together."

?: "I couldn't agree more."

Everyone turned their heads towards the entry way of the cafeteria to see four other hooded figures enter the cafeteria. The one who spoke was the second tallest in the group with a grey hood on. Once they were a good distance from the group, they stopped walking and removed their hoods, well the other three did, but the one in the grey hood. They were all boys were older than Ruby, but about the same age as the others. The first boy was seventeen years old standing at five foot nine to five foot ten with blonde hair and creamy blue eyes. He had a scar that ran along his left jawline. The second boy was eighteen and had light blonde hair, which almost made his hair look completely white, with light green eyes standing at five foot ten to eleven. The third boy was seventeen standing at six foot four. He had red hair and amber eyes. The last boy, the leader of the group, took his hood off to reveal a large scar that ran from the top of his right eyebrow to the right cheek bone. He also had another that ran along his back, but that was hidden from view. Everyone, particularly Ruby, sensed that this boy had been in many fights and had experience and knowledge on the battle field. However, she could sense that he was in pain and clouded by true loneliness, anger, hatred, and full of vengeance. He held an expressionless face.

Yang: "Sorry, but who exactly are you guys?"

The leader looked at the older hooded figure leaning against the nearest pillar. The hooded figure nodded as if he received the mental message from the younger boy. The leader turned back towards Yang and spoke.?: "We are assassins."

Blake: "Assassins?"

Weiss: "As in the Assassin's Creed?"

The third figure spoke.

?: "Ey lass. You're a smart one aren't you?"

Weiss: "I have a certain extent of knowledge yes."

Ruby: "Sorry to interrupt, but who are you? I mean, what are your names?"

?: "Can we tell the lass?"

The leader looked toward the elder again, and the elder walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. The leader nodded and turned back towards the other three. They spoke quietly before answering Yang.

?: "Alright lass, you get to hear our first names, but nothing more. As you can tell, I'm British, but the name's Alex."

?: "The name's Mason (the youngest and shortest one of the group)."

?: "The name's Kyle."

?: "Kai."

After their introductions, the teams present introduced themselves as did the teachers. Afterwards, the elder assassin walked over to Professor Ozpin and whispered something to the professor. He then went to Kai and whispered something to him. Once the elder finished, Kai had an expression that hardened his original and usual monotone expression. However, he nodded and the elder left. He turned back to see Ozpin with a smile on his face. Kai dreaded this unanimous decision since the order taught him everything that even the fourth years of Beacon are currently learning about Grim, faunus, government, et cetera.

Professor Ozpin: "Welcome to Beacon gentlemen. You're Initiation will start tomorrow. This meeting is dismissed."

James: "What do you mean dismissed?! You didn't even say what this meeting was about!"

Ozpin: "James, I believe I already have."

James: "Well, I must've missed the message."

Ozpin: "We're dealing with a bigger threat than what we're currently facing, so I have allied myself with Cinder and the Order of Assassins."

James: "I understand the assassins, but 'her'?"

Cinder: "Oh James, have a little faith."

General Ironwood scoffed and walked out of the cafeteria. Ozpin sighed and asked Ms. Goodwitch to lead the new students to the houses. Each house on the Beacon campus housed up to four teams. Goodwitch led them to a house that Teams RWBY, JNPR, and MISS were staying in. Ms. Goodwitch gave them key cards, communicators, and I.D cards. They thanked her and entered the house. The house didn't look enormous on the outside, but the inside said so otherwise. The inside was actually quite spacious. There were a total of four rooms that could hold up to four people. Each room had bunk beds due to certain circumstances that occurred within the facility.

Alex: "This is a nice place eh Kai?"Kai (monotone): "I guess."

Alex: "You're never exited about anything are you?"

Kai: "Nope, not really."

Kyle: "Let's just get settled in and not die on the first day... Alex."

Alex: "What mate? I haven't done anything yet."

Kyle: "That's what I'm concerned about."

The guys walked upstairs onto the second floor. They heard laughing and giggling coming from one of the rooms. Kai, Kyle, and Mason all turned towards Alex who threw his hands up in the air.

Alex: "Right. Girls room. Not my room. Equals no entry."

Kyle smiled and patted him on the back, and headed towards the one room that was not currently occupied. Mason shook his head and Kai sighed and walked on as well. The room was a bit spacious with a bathroom, and double sized closet, two bunk beds, a book shelf, and two study desks. Kyle, Alex and Mason stood in the middle of the room looking around admiring the space and room size, while Kai placed his belongings on a bottom bunk and began to unpack.

Alex: "Looks like our leader just claimed a spot."

Mason: "I get top bunk."

Mason walked over to the bunk that Kai was at and climbed up the ladder and placed his belongings on it and began to unpack. Kyle and Alex went to the other bunk and settled their sleeping arrangements there. After about five minutes, there was a knock on the door. Kai at the moment was the closest, so he answered it. It was the blonde girl named Yang from Team : "Hey, we didn't hear you guys walk in. I'm Yang, again (extended her hand out towards Kai)."

Kai looked at her and shook her hand.

Kai: "As I said earlier, I'm Kai, and thanks for the welcoming."

Alex (from the room): "Oi Kai!"

Kai: "What is it?"

Alex: "Who's that?"

Kai: "The one named Yang from earlier."

Alex: "Ask her out mate."

Kai: "Why?"

Alex: "Because, you need a lass in your life."

Kai: "Nanodayo... Sorry about that, he tends to have that habit of trying to get me with a girl."

Yang: "No, it's alright. To be honest I'm like him in many ways."

Kai: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yang: "Nothing. Anyways, I was wondering if you four would like to join us for dinner."

Kai: "Here?"Yang: "Yeah, Lie Ren is cooking for all of us tonight."

Kyle: "Did I hear cooking?!"

Kai: "Yeah. So if you wanna-"

Kyle: "Done!"

Kyle sped by the both of them and headed downstairs. Yang was spinning while Kai was on the ground. Yang eventually stopped spinning and landed on top of him. Alex and Mason at that moment walked out of the room, and saw the two in the position they were in. Yang was on top of Kai, and her chest was in his face. Alex grinned then spoke.

Alex: "Enjoying yourself Kai? You need to get a room if you are."

Kai (muffled): "(Censored) you."

Yang got up very quickly and was red in the face like a tomato.

Yang: "Sorry about that."

Kai got up and brushed himself off.

Kai: "No problem, it was Kyle's animal habits that got us in that situation."

Mason: "That's why he just raced out of the room. I was also wondering what that thud was."

Kai turned around &amp; said: "Yeah, that was us."Alex walked along &amp; added: "You enjoyed it though didn't you?"

Kai: "Shut up idiot."

Alex smiled &amp; said aloud: "He doesn't deny it."

Yang and Mason followed close behind. Once they reached downstairs, they were greeted by everyone in the living room, which, like the house itself, was quiet spacious. The others were chatting about whatever came in their minds, while Ren and Kyle cooked dinner. Kai stood away from everyone else against a far wall observing his teammates and new allies. Kai never admitted anyone as friends. They were always either teammates or allies in hi opinion; however, others saw differently despite his monotone and solemn attitude. Yang looked up and noticed that he was standing alone and spoke up.

Yang: "Hey! Why don't you sit here with us and talk. Alex and Mason have done so."

Kai looked at her &amp; replied: "I don't like talking much. Also, I'm not here to socialize, I'm here to join you on a special mission assigned to us by the elders of the Creed. So to be completely blunt, I'm your ally or teammate, but not a friend."

He stood up straight and headed towards the front door. Weiss was about to say something to him when he shut the door and left. Alex got up and placed a hand on Yang's shoulder. She looked up at him with a concerned face. He simply shook his head.

Alex (w/ a serious tone): "He's always been like that since we've met. Quiet frankly, he hasn't seen us as friends, but as really close allies and teammates. He treats the three of us like brothers, but he never admits it. He has never really fully trusted someone before. In fact he doesn't even trust us."

Mason interjected: "Well you've had a past like his, you wouldn't trust anyone either."

Blake: "His past?"Pyhrra: "What happened?"

Kyle (from the kitchen): "It's not our place to say."

Ruby: "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Mason: "I'd give him his space for now Ruby. In due time though, he'll open up a bit more.

Alex: "It's gonna take a millennium though to gain his trust."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Initiation &amp; Signs

It was another one of those nights where Kai had nightmares, nightmares of his past. This time, he was seeing blood all over a wooden floor with a hand holding a cross necklace. He woke up sweating and panting. He looked around and noticed that his team was still asleep. He looked at his clock and noticed that it was only three in the morning. He sighed as he got out of his bed slowly and quietly as possible. He grabbed his wrist blade, and put it on his right wrist. He then opened the door and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to get something to drink. He found an unopened water bottle and drank out of it. After a minute of silence, he felt a presence in the room with him. He popped the blade out and turned to face the presence. It was the black haired girl Blake. She jumped in fear and backed away a bit. Kai looked at her and sighed. He popped the blade back in the sheath.

Kai: "I forgot to mention that not telling me your present is a bad sign. Especially in the dark."

Blake: "Sorry, it looked like you were deep in thought, so I didn't want to bother you."

Kai: "One way or the other, I was going to be interrupted."

Blake: "I see. Sorry."

Kai: "No need to be sorry kitten."

Blake's eyes widened &amp; she turned to face him.

Blake: "How did you know?"

Kai: "The bow, the tuna, Yang's kitten puns... do I need to keep going?"

Blake sighed &amp; replied: "No, I'm good."

Kai nodded and began to head upstairs before Blake spoke, which made him : "Why do you distance yourself? And what happened to you?"

Kai didn't speak for a good few seconds before replying.

Kai: "Everyone has a past, but my past is not worth remembering or telling. It is too painful and I still live in it. In fact, I HAVE to live in it."

Blake: "But why and what is it?"

Kai: "I still don't trust anyone enough to tell the tale. You heard Alex, I haven't even told them, and I've known them for ten years."

Blake was silent and didn't say a word, but she simply looked at the mysterious boy in front of her. Her silence signaled that it was all clear for him to go ahead and leave and go back to his room.

Kai: ' They won't understand. Especially about him. '

Later that morning...

The four assassins went ahead and woke up thanks to Kyle's alarm clock that he brought. They took their showers and changed into their combat, or everyday attire. They went downstairs and ate breakfast made by Kyle and headed out the door. The other three teams were either still asleep or just now waking up due to the sound of voices coming from the assassins. Well, at least three of the four. Kai was once again silent and listened the conversation the other three were holding.

Alex: "So Mason, what did you think of the lasses last night?"

Mason: "I don't know what you're implying, but I thought that they were nice to talk to."

Kai: "That's not what he means."Mason looked at Kai &amp; asked: "What do you mean?"

Kai: "He's asking which of them, in HIS words as usual, do you claim?"

Mason turned back at Alex who had a giant grin on his face."

Mason: "You're an (censored) sometimes."

Alex: "Life would be boring if I weren't around."

Kyle: "I'll give him that one."

Moments later...

Students were gathering in the coliseum for the "Initiation". This initiation differed from everyone who entered since Kai and his team do not attend Beacon, but rather they are staying here temporarily. This initiation has them going up against some of the best teams of Beacon, and every student was going to watch. There was a list of teams that the assassins were going to be fighting. The list had five teams, and they are Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team SSSN, Team CFVY, and Team CRDL. The first team was Team CRDL.

Alex: "I heard that these guys are the bullies of the school, but they're not that tough."

Kyle: "We should never underestimate our opponent though."

Kai: "I agree, we should always be on high alert."

Just then, Ms. Goodwitch asked for the competitors to enter the arena. The four of them walked down the long tunnel and onto the battle field.

Mason: "I feel like we're in Rome."Alex (waving to crowd): "I like the attention."

Kai sighed &amp; said: "As usual."

He looked over to where Team CRDL were. They all had nasty grins on with a look of over confidence, or arrogance. Kai sighed and shook his head. He walked over to Alex and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kai: "If you want, you can take them all on yourself."

Alex: "Really? They're not even worth my time. If anything, let Mason handle this. He needs a little bit more training."

Kai: "If you say so."

Kai looked at Mason who appeared to be listening.

Mason: "Isn't this a team event though? I mean, I can handle them, but this is a team event right?"

Kyle: "I'm afraid he's correct."

Alex &amp; Kai sighed at the same time."

Alex: "One thing I hate about this event."

Ms. Goodwitch then signaled for the fighters to face each other and listen the rules (like boxing). After explaining the rules and regulations, which included no killing, real bullets and no sharp &amp; pointed weapons, the fighters all took a fighting stance, except Kai. Ms. Goodwitch looked at each team and then a buzzer went off. In less than twenty seconds, Team CRDL was down. The crowd was silent as the monitors showed that the whole team from CRDL were in the red zone in aura level. It seems as if the assassins didn't even budge. However, they did, but they were moving at an insane speed from most of the students views. Ms. Goodwitch, still slightly shaken up herself, signaled for the battle to be over. She was going to give the assassins a break before Alex spoke on behalf of : "Actually Ms. Goodwitch, we would like to go ahead and fight the next team, and then take a break."

Ms. Goodwitch looked at them with a strange look, and then she looked up at Professor Ozpin who was amongst those in the stands. He met her eyes and nodded. She sighed and asked for Team SSSN to come down to the arena. Once they reached the battle ground. The assassins slightly tensed up.

Alex: "They're definitely stronger than Team CRDL."

Kyle: "Yeah, but they're still not as strong as we're hoping for."

Kai: "Regardless, let's settle this with them and move onto the next teams. I get the feeling that Team RWBY are the ones that are going to give us our challenge that we're looking for."

Alex: "You just want feel up Yang again that's why you're so eager to fight them."

Kai: "Shut you're mouth Alex."

Alex: "Again he doesn't deny it."

Kyle: "Just focus Alex."

The assassins decided to pair off against one of the members of SSSN. Neptune and Alex ended up getting paired up, Mason versus Sage. Kyle versus Scarlet, and of course, Kai and Sun. The buzzer went off and the fights began. The pairs went off to different spots on the battle ground. Scarlet was giving Kyle some issues with medium ranged explosives he was pulling out of his cape. Kyle transformed his sword into his bow and arrow set and tried to counter with his own explosive arrows. Mason and Sage were having a duel wielding gun battle, and Neptune was trying to shoot at Alex while he was getting shot at by Alex's mini gun. Sun was dueling if out with Kai. Kai was duel wielding two short swords, while Sun was using his staff. After about five minutes into the battle, Sun decided to change his staff into his two sawed of shot guns/nunchaku. Kai was on the defensive deflecting the rubber bullets and attempted hits. Sun thought he had him on the run when Kai suddenly vanished from his : "Wait what? Where'd you go?!"

Scarlet: "Sun watch out!"

Sun turned around to see Kai standing behind him. Before he could react, Kai kicked him in the stomach and then uppercut him. Sun coughed and then was punched. Kai sent him flying into the wall. Kai then suddenly appeared in front of Sun again and began to punch and kick him repetitively within a blink of an eye. Kai stopped after a good three minutes of brutally beating Sun and then looked up at the monitor. Sun's aura was in the red zone, so he sighed and stopped his attack. He pulled Sun out of the wall and carried him over his shoulder over to a safe spot in the crowd. The other three battles were still going on, but the audience had their attention on Kai and Sun. Kai laid Sun down on an open spot and reached into his pocket. He pulled out something and gave to Sun to chew on. Sun chew whatever medicine it was and immediately got up feeling better. He looked around for a second before looking at Kai.

Sun: "Thanks man. You saved me from having to go in the infirmary for a whole month if not more with the beat down I received from you."

Kai turned back towards the battle ground &amp; said: "Not a problem."

He then dashed toward Scarlet and Kyle.

Moments later...

Ms. Goodwitch: "And the winners are the visitors, the assassins."

Team SSSN put up a good fight against Kai and his team. In fact, the battle lasted for a good thirty to forty minutes. In the end though, Kai ended up helping his team end their battles. They all shook hands and congratulated one another. Kai even gave them the medicine he had that instantly healed them. Team SSSN warned them of the abilities of Team CFVY and said that they were going to be an even greater challenge. The assassins thanked them and walked into the locker rooms to rest. An hour felt like a minute, and in no time at all, Kai and the guys were going to battle Team CFVY. Once they stepped onto the battle field, Team CFVY was already waiting for them with their weapons at the ready.

Alex: "Uh Kai."Kai: "Yeah, you take on the military girl."

Alex: "I was afraid of that."

Kyle: "You can handle her. Her speciality is all military related."

Alex (sarcastically): "Oh, even better..."

The buzzer rang, and Team CFVY attacked all at once. The assassins barely had any time to prepare their matchups and pull out their weapons, but they managed. Kai squared off against Velvet, Alex against Coco, Kyle against Yatsuhashi, and Fox versus Mason. Alex ad Coco pulled out their mini guns and began firing at one another, only to have their bullets counter the other. Kyle was having to use his two short spears that formed from the bow. Mason was using his wrist blades to counter Fox's own bigger wrist blades. Velvet was using her mage abilities against Kai. She was battling with kunai and ninja stars as well as dust to attack Kai with from all ranges. Kai dodged all of the attacks she threw at him, but she was keeping him at a good distance from her. He decided to step up his game. She threw a kunai with an explosive attached and threw it at the ground. Kai noticed it and tried to dodge, but the device exploded before he could go anywhere.

The explosion sent him flying at the opposite wall of the arena. The three other assassins noticed this and simultaneously threw down smoke bombs. After they stunned their respective opponents, they rushed to his side. Mason was the first to reach Kai.

Mason: "You alright Kai?"

Kai: "Y-Y-Yeah, she just caught me off guard."

Alex: "That's the first time that's happened. (Looks at Velvet and the members of her team who just recovered.)"

Kai got back up, and then looked at Velvet in the eyes. He then closed his eyes and began to flex his muscles. His body tensed up a little and then he : "Dragon's Flame."

His body turned red and his aura was red as well. Some of the audience gasped while others were wordless.

Ozpn: ' This is interesting. An unknown power I never saw from this young man. '

Alex: ' He's using that technique for this battle? '

Kyle: ' Looks like things are interesting for him. '

Kai then disappeared and then reappeared in front of Fox who jumped in surprise. Kai punched him and sent him flying into the opposite wall. Kai then did the same thing he did to Cardin except faster, but less force. Within a minute or two, Fox's aura was in the red. Kai did the same thing against Yatsuhashi, except he started by kicking him and then kneeing him into the air, and then doubling his fists and knocking him into the ground. Yatsuhashi hit the ground and sort of bounced, which then led him being punched into the opposite wall next to Fox's crater angel. Yatsuhashi was in the red level, and Kai decided not to go overboard and left him alone. He appeared again amongst his team and stared down Coco and Velvet.

Kai sighed &amp; said: "This should be easy for you guys while I recover for a bit."

Alex and Kyle nodded and charged towards Coco and Velvet. The C &amp; V of Team CFVY prepared for the on coming attack, and countered. Mason stayed behind and watched over Kai while he sat on the ground and closed his eyes. Coco and Velvet didn't last much longer against the double force and focus of Kyle and Alex, and ended up losing without having Kai or Mason step in to help.

Ms. Goodwitch: "The winners are the assassins. Good job Team CFVY, you should be proud. The next match will begin in two hours, please go grab a bite to eat before the next fight."Team CFVY, who were all awake and healthy thanks to Kai, nodded and shook hand with the assassins and congratulated them on the win. Coco stopped to speak with Kai for a few moments.

Coco: "I'm impressed. When I heard the assassins were skilled, I didn't think to this extent."

Kai: "Each assassin is different from his or her brothers or sisters. I happen to be one of the few who have special abilities and extra training and education."

Coco: "I see. You may have to use the peak of what you've learned with the two teams you're going to face next."

Kai: "I will keep that in mind thank you."

They shook hands one more time and went their separate ways. Kai walked back towards the entry tunnel to find his team still waiting.

Alex: "What did she want?'

Kai: "Our next fights are going to be a challenge."

Kyle: "Team JNPR have that Pyhrra Nikos girl from Sanctum. She graduated at the top of her class."

Mason: "On top of that, she has unbelievable strength as well as decent mobility."

Kyle: "She tends to rely on her shield when not on the offensive, but when she's on the offensive, her weapons range from a broad sword, a spear, or a rifle."

Alex: "I hear she can control polarity."

Kyle: "Yes, that's going to be a major factor."Kai: "What about the other three."

Kyle: "Lie Ren is a martial artist specialist. He's mostly quick, light, fast on his feet, and agile. Not super strong, but can still deliver a blow. Specialty are two sub machine guns with blades attached to them."

Kai: "What about the leader?"

Mason: "Jaune Arc ?He's still struggling and learning to fight properly an efficiently, but he's doing rather quickly. He is a tactics specialist and shows true potential for a leadership such as a general in the army."

Kai: "Interesting."

Alex: "What about the orange haired girl?"

Kyle and Mason went a bit pale.

Kyle: "She's a maniac."

Mason: "And that's not an exaggeration."

Two hours later...

Everyone grabbed a bite to eat before the next round started. The assassins were standing in the middle of the battle field waiting for Team JNPR to show up. When they did two minutes later, the assassins pulled out their weapons and readied themselves. However something was off. There were only three of the members of the four on JNPR. The buzzer went off, and JNPR readied themselves.

Alex: "Wait, where's the -"

?: "Weeeeeeee!"The assassins looked up and saw that the orange haired girl named Nora was flying in straight for them.

Kai: "Scatter!"

They barely moved out of the way when the orange haired girl, identified to them as Nora earlier by another student, smashed into the ground creating a giant crater.

Kyle: "Oh my (German cursing)."

Mason: "Alex, she's yours!"

Alex: "Why am I stuck with the crazy ones?!"

Kyle: "Just do so!"

Jaune: "Stay together. Work on the attacking combos that we practiced!"

Kai: "Don't fight them individually! They're fighting together, which we too will do."

The battle was raging on for a good ten minutes. Both teams stayed together and did not pair off and fight. Each team countered the others combo attacks with each of their own. Mason attacked from the left flank, while Kyle attacked from the right. Pyhrra closed her eyes and raised her hands slightly up. Mason and Kyle suddenly went up in the air, and then they were slammed into the ground. Pyhrra was vulnerable for an attack, but Jaune and Ren made sure that she was covered while Nora was dealing with Alex, who had no choice but to keep dodging Nora's quick and powerful attacks.

Kai: "Damn. What now?"

Just then, his mind began to go blank, and he began to see things. He saw a dragon, and a city burning. He couldn't make out the dragon's face of features clearly, but he could see that the city that was burning was Vale.

Kai: ' What the? '

The image stopped, and his head stopped spinning aching. Once he came around, he was met by a kick to the stomach by Ms. Nikos. She sent him flying into a wall (yes again). He slammed into it hard and fell onto the ground.

Pyhrra: "Sorry!"

Kai slowly got up and looked at her, and then to Jaune and Ren. Kyle had gotten back up and was trying fight them with his bow and arrows. He saw that Mason was still on the ground most likely unconscious. He got up and looked at Pyhrra in the eyes. He then drew both of his swords from his sides, and then closed his eyes. Pyhrra readied herself, but this attack would be too overwhelming for her. Kai opened his eyes and revealed a change in them. His eyes were now red, and his pupils had longer slits. He then dashed in a blink of an eye to where Pyhrra couldn't even tell where he went. He rushed in from the right side and kicked her. She turned around only to get slashed at the left side. Kai repeated these short and quick burst of attacks before Pyhrra began swinging both her sword and shield. Once she was vulnerable for a split second, Kai went into full throttle. He was slashing and hacking at Pyhrra, even though she wasn't really being cut up.

Jaune: "Pyhrra!"

Kai gave the final blow by kicking Pyhrra up into the air, and upper cutting her with his sword. It was a fatal blow, and her aura immediately went into the red. Jaune got angry at this site and charged at Kai. Kai however heard his battle cry and side stepped causing Jaune to fall. Jaune got up only to be kicked in the face. He was then punched in the gut and then uppercut and then sent flying into a part of the area's wall. Kai appeared again in front of him and began to do what he did to his previous opponents. Jaune too soon dropped into the red level and Kai stopped. Kai then turned his attention towards Nora, who was now smashing Alex. Alex was smashed into the ground and bounced up. Nora then swung her hammer like a golf club and sent Alex towards the roof. He went straight through the roof, and was yelling as he was no longer seen in view. Kyle was on even ground with Ren, but he was soon taking over his opponent. After a minute, Alex came back crashing down into the stadium and hit the ground hard, knocking him out. At this point, Mason began to come back into consciousness. Kyle managed to bring down Ren with a lucky blow to the leg, but Nora hit him with the hammer and sent him flying into Mason who was just now getting up on his feet.

As Nora grabbed Ren's hand to pull him back up, she was knocked away by Kai, who immediately clocked Ren causing him to fade into from consciousness. Nora recovered quickly and tried to attack Kai, but he simply evaded the attacks. Nora brought down the hammer (literally) to smash Kai, but as she brought it down, the hammer stopped. What everyone saw shocked them. Kai stopped Nora's hammer with one hand. Nora too was shocked as Kai grabbed the hammer and smacked her with it. She went flying into a pillar and it fell upon her. Her aura was borderline dark orange and red. Kai decided to end this. He threw the hammer away and pulled Nora out of the rubble. He then tossed her into the air and kicked her into the same wall where Jaune was. Her aura went down slightly, but not completely gone or in the red zone. Kai then decided to do something that he never would've done with other opponents. He brought his hands together above his head and a yellow ball of light, or in his case energy came out.

Kai: "Sky Dragon's Ray!"

The yellow orb of energy shot out from his palm and hit Nora. Her aura level dropped to the red level and Kai backed down. He was the only one left standing.

Yang: ' Who is he? What is he? '

The whole stadium was . Goodwitch: "The winners are the assassins, more specifically Kai Tetsuya."

The crowd did not applaud, but simply stared in shock and awe. Kai went to everyone of his teammates as well a JNPR and gave them the medicine that brought them back up to their feet in no time.

Ms. Goodwitch: "The next fight will be the final battle between Team RWBY and the assassins. Please come back in two hours before the battle begins if you wish to have a seat and watch it here."

Kai: ' The next and last battle is at six huh? Team RWBY...what do you have in store for us? '

Kai's head began to hurt again as he began to hear screaming and cries from people, mostly civilians. He saw images of a dragon, no an army of dragons and serpents destroying buildings and terrorizing the people of Vale and the other three kingdoms. He then had an image of a mysterious man standing on a hill with the same eyes that he just currently had. Once his head stopped spinning, he blurred out and fainted onto the ground only hearing Mason asking if he was alright and asking for medics to take him to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awaken The Warrior Within

Kai was out for ten minutes before he woke up in the infirmary room. He sat up and looked around. He was hidden from view behind the curtain, so he decided to get up and walk out to find his team. He fixed up the bed sheets and opened the curtain. He noticed that his robe and gear was off, so he looked around and found them on a nearby table. He sighed and walked over to put his gear back on. After about five minutes, he turned to walk out the door. There was a note on it for him.

"Went to the cafeteria to settle down and grab a light bite to eat. Hopefully you'll be awake before the match. Blonde is gonna be waiting for you ya know."  
\- Alex

Kai: "That guy I swear is digging his own grave."

He then folded the paper and placed it in his pocket and headed off to the cafeteria.

Moment later...

When Kai arrived at his destination, he noticed that the place was crowded with students. They all were surrounding something, or someone, or people. Kai with ease slipped past the crowd and managed to get to the front of the crowd. He saw that the crowd was surrounding his team. He sighed as he walked over to his team. Some girls who noticed him began to call out to him. He got a bit ticked, but he controlled himself and continued towards his team. Mason was the first to notice him.

Mason: "Kai! You're awake! That was fast."

Kai: "I wasn't really knocked out."

Alex: "Yeah, you were knocked up."

Kyle: "Boo, you suck at those Alex."

Alex: "You know that was a good one."

Mason: "No, just no."

Kai: "What's going on here?"

Kyle: "These people just came up to us and started to ask for our autographs."

Alex: "Particularly the lasses."

Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kai: "Why does this happen every time?"

Alex: "Because we're awesome."

Kai: "Don't forget to humble yourself."

Alex: "I won't, but enjoy this for once."

Kai sighed again and turned back towards the arena.

An hour later...

Kai was waiting near the entrance of the arena with some students around the area chatting and occasionally glancing his way. He sighed and walked away towards the cliffs. The sun was still setting, in fact it was at the horizon. After a minute of silence, he felt a presence behind him. The energy was warm, bright and welcoming. He knew who exactly it was. He sighed.

Kai (without turning around): " What is it Yang?"

Yang: "How did you know it was me?"

Kai: "Let's just say it was a lucky guess."

He turned around to see Team RWBY standing behind him along with his own team, minus Alex.

Kai (looking at Kyle): "Where'd the Brit go?"

Kyle: "Bathroom, had too many spicy tacos."

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again.

Weiss: "Is he always like that?"

Mason: "Yeah, he always is the cheery one, but his disciple is a little shaky, particularly when it comes to someone he holds dear."

Kai (turned back towards the horizon): "What do you girls want?"

Yang: "We just wanted to wish you guys luck when you fight us."

Ruby: "Yeah! You're gonna need it."

Blake smiled &amp; said: "I agree with Ruby."

Yang: "Did Blakey just brag?"

Kyle smiled &amp; replied: "Alright, but don't get too cocky. After all, we were taught by the best assassins in the order."

Weiss: "Oh don't worry, I analyzed enough information on you guys during your fights."

Kai smirked &amp; turned around to face her.

Kai: "Is that right? Well, for this next fight... (turning towards Kyle &amp; Mason) I may take it up a notch."

Kyle: "You're going to take an extra step?"

Mason: "That's unfair for them."

Weiss: "What do you mean next step?"

Kai: "Let's just say that you've yet to see my true potential."

Ruby: "Wait, how much did we see then of your potential?"

Alex (coming from behind): "About one fourth."

Weiss: "Impossible!"

Alex: "Nothing's impossible for this guy lass. He has accomplished many feats that you may consider impossible."

Weiss: "Like what?"

Kyle: "Kai here took down five Death Stalkers on his own in fifteen minutes."

Ruby &amp; Yang: "Five?!"

Blake: "That's impossible!"

Weiss: "And in fifteen minutes!"

Kai smacked Alex and Kyle in the back of their heads.

Kai: "Why did you tell them about that feat?!"

Alex: "Why is that a bad thing."

Kai (pointing behind the group): "My expectations were just set to a higher standard."

Everyone turned around to see Professor Ozpin along with Ms. Goodwitch listening to their conversation.

Ozpin: "Having high expectations isn't always a negative ideal Kai."

Kai turned back towards the horizon and sighed.

Kai: "That's because you haven't gone through what I have professor. You don't know how much pressure I already have."

Ozpin: "I'm sure I have some notion."

Kai turned around with an annoyed look, but remained calm. He walked up to Ozpin until he was a mere foot or two away from the man's face.

Kai: "Really Professor? Have you ever lived in a perfect world, or what seemed to be a perfect world where everyone is smiling, laughing, or even crying with each other. Have you ever had your mother and father taken away from you before you even turned five?!"

The tension in the air was high, and everyone remained in silence. Even Ozpin seemed a little shaken by the fact that Kai's parents had been killed when he was at a young age.

Kai: "Have you been orphaned by your uncle and aunt, and lived with them for five years before your own cousin held a dark secret and unleashed it upon them and yourself. Have you had your whole village slaughtered before your very eyes and have your cousin leave you alive in the mist of dead bodies?! Have you had to battle that cousin and receive a scar from them, and then go back to your friends who care about him just as much as you do and tell them that you failed to bring him back from the path of hatred?!"

Professor Ozpin stood in place looking into the eyes of the assassin. The eyes were filled with hatred, loneliness and a slight hint of confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but the young assassin walked off and headed back towards the stadium to prepare for the fight with Team RWBY. The silence was broken when Alex spoke up.

Alex (looking at Kai's disappearing figure): "I never thought he would've broke like that."

Mason: "He's lived a dark life, that's for sure."

Kyle: "But what he doesn't realize, is that he's on the edge of walking down that path that Shangzu is walking right now."

Yang: "Shangzu?"

Alex: "It's not our place to talk about him Yang."

Kyle: "Yeah, it's better if you talk to him about it personally. It's his life not ours."

Mason: "Well, we better go and make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

Alex: "Yeah. We'll see you lasses in the arena."

The trio walked off leaving Team RWBY and the two professors in silence.

Another hour later...

The students began to file back into the stadium. Team RWBY was waiting in their respective locker room, while the assassins were waiting at the entrance of the tunnel for the match to begin. Kyle and Alex were talking while Mason stood in his place staring out onto the battle ground. Kai meanwhile was leaning on the far left wall of the entrance with his hood down. Little did the other three know that his eyes changed. For better or for worse, they were about to find out.

Moments later...

The stadium was packed and the competitors were standing in the middle of the field waiting for the instructions of Ms. Goodwitch. Once that was over, the contestants took twenty steps away from each other and readied themselves, except for Kai. The buzzer went off, but no one took a step or flinched.

Ruby: "Uh, the buzzer went off."

Alex: "We know, but ladies get the first attack."

Weiss: "If you think we'll fall for-"

Yang: "Dibs!"

Yang wildly charged at the assassins. Mason, Alex, and Kyle all jumped out of the way, but Kai still stood in place. Everyone in the audience gasped. Mason looked with shock in his eyes.

Alex: "Kai! Mate! What the hell?!"

Yang was going to deliver a right hook, but just before she managed to deliver a blow, Kai looked up and blocked her punch by simply raising his hand up and catching the attack.

Yang: "What?"

Kai used his free hand to pull down his hood. Yang saw the same red eyes that he used in the previous fight against Team JNPR. Kai smirked as Yang was sent flying at a blink of an eye. She smashed into the opposite wall and then slumped to the ground. Ruby ran over to her to see if she was alright. Yang looked up and gave Ruby a reassuring smile. They returned to formation along with Weiss and Blake who were still trying to process exactly what happened. The other three assassins regrouped with their leader.

Alex: "Oi! What the hell are you doin' there matey?"

Kai: "Getting us a deserved win."

Kyle: "Kai you know that it's not fair to them if you use your Draconic Abilities."

Mason: "Try to refrain from using it."

Kai: "And for what? To let us loose? Forget it!"

Alex: "I thought that you wanted some competition?"

Kai: "I do, but no one here has any power to match my own."

Mason: "You're talking about someone who's basically a divine being!"

Kai: "Maybe that's what exactly I want Mason."

Their conversation was disrupted by the sound of Ruby giving a command.

Ruby: "Quick, Bumblebee!"

Blake and Yang charged in dispersing the assassins. Blake disappeared and reappeared quickly doing combo attacks on all four of them, while Yang followed afterwards delivering heavy blows upon them. Yang sent Kyle flying into a pillar, Mason into the stands, and Alex into the wall. Kai managed to recover as he skidded across the battle ground, and then coming to abrupt halt. He looked up to see Yang and Blake now standing next to Ruby and Weiss waiting to see what he would do. Kai looked around to see his team coming back around. Mason jumped down from the stands, Kyle was trying to get debris off of him, and Alex was tugging and pulling himself out of his own imprint on the wall.

Alex: "What now?"

Kyle: "I'm not sure. Kai?"

Kai: "Thinking."

Ruby: "Ladybug!"

Mason: "We gotta move!"

The four of them tried to move out of the way of the next attack, but they couldn't budge. They looked down and noticed a glyph was right below them, preventing them for moving. Weiss smirked as she left her sword in the ground, and Ruby charged in quickly slashing and hacking at the frozen assassins. After Ruby dazed them, Weiss switched the dust chamber and then rushed at the assassins. Once they recovered, Weiss stuck her sword into the ground, which then caused an explosion catching the assassins in the process. Ruby and Weiss made it back to Yang and Blake. Once the dust and smoke disappeared, they saw that the assassins were knocked to the ground with scratches, rips &amp; tears, and a few singes here and there. Kai was the first to get up and he was looking down at the ground with his hair covering his eyes. He then looked up at the girls with different eyes. His eyes were still red, but the pupils contained slits in them, and the color amber. The girls noticed this and backed away a little. Kai looked up at the monitor to see that his team had reached the mid yellow to light orange aura level. He however was still in the green.

Weiss: "Impossible! He's not even in the yellow."

Kai closed his eyes for a split second, and then he opened them and rushed at the girls. The girls took a defensive stance and waited for his attack. Yang was the furthest at the front, and was going to punch him, but he disappeared and reappeared behind her. He kicked her in the back and then went between her legs and uppercut her under her chin. He then sent her flying with a powerful punch, but he didn't stop there. He disappeared again and reappeared in the direction Yang was heading. He then kneed her into the air as she came his way. She was heading towards the already broken roof when Kai appeared over her again, and then kicked her back towards the ground. Yang's body smashed into the ground as her aura dropped from the blue level to the yellowish orange color. The rest of Team RWBY was shocked to see Yang was attacked that easily.

Blake: "Did he just..."

Weiss: "Impossible..."

Ruby: "Yang!"

Yang was out like a light. Her aura was still fine, but she wasn't responding. Kai turned his attention back towards the remainder of Team RWBY. The girls cringed and took a defensive stance. Kai disappeared and the girls began to look around for him. At a point when Weiss turned around, he was standing mere inches away from her. She shrieked as she too was kicked. Her fate was the same as Yang's, only this time, Kai added a bit more combo punches and kicks before kicking her away, and she smashed through the far wall where there wasn't an audience. Ruby and Blake didn't sit around and wait to be attacked, instead they attacked this time.

Ruby: "We'll try this again, Ladybug!"

Blake and Ruby charged at Kai at blinding speed, but he too knew how to quickly get away, he sped away from them every time they tried to land a hit on him, but every attempt led to no results. At this point, Yang and Weiss were getting back up on their feet. Yang however unleashed her semblance, which is Rage, and Ruby noticed this and decided to have them help out.

Ruby: "Freezer burn!"

Weiss switched her chamber again and then stabbed the ground. The surrounding area turned to ice, and then Yang came flying in from the ceiling smashing the ground causing a mist to form. Kai noticed this and he couldn't see where the girls were. He closed his eyes and waited. However, this strategy didn't work well. He was attacked from all directions from the four of them.

Ruby: "Checkmate!"

Kai was attacked by Blake and Weiss who quickly slashed and hacked at him.

Ruby: "Ice Flower!"

Ruby turned Crescent Rose into her original form, and Weiss returned by her side and switched her chamber again. Ruby began to fire bullets with Weiss's glyphs giving it an additional taste of power. The attack was meant to freeze one's opponent, but Weiss slightly changed the attack causing the hits to actually have a hard impact instead of simply freezing someone or something. After fifteen shots, Ruby fired a final round that sent Kai flying into the far wall. On the monitor, his aura finally reached the yellow, but it still wasn't at the point that his teammates were at. Kai fell out of his imprint and landed with a loud thud onto the battle ground. Yang's hair was still burning and her eyes still red, but she softened a little bit. Ruby looked at Kai's figure who was still face flat on the ground. After a few moments, Ms. Goodwitch was going to call the match a win for Team RWBY, but then everyone saw that Kai was slowly getting up. Team RWBY was still surpirsed just as everyone else in the building was, except for Professor Ozpin who has a simple smile on his face.

Weiss: ' Impossible! '

Blake: ' What is he? '

Yang: ' Wow, he's strong. '

Ruby: "Let's finish this girls!"

Blake, Weiss &amp; Yang: "Right!"

They all took an offensive stance and readied to attack, but what they saw prevented them from doing so. The ground around Kai began to crack and rumble. Also, his anger rose and it felt so menacing that everyone present felt it. His aura was increasing. A red outline of his energy surrounded his body, and his eyes turned into a full scale reptilian ones. He began to yell and the cracks got bigger. The roof then cracked and fell in on the area where he was. The far wall also began to crack and crumble. For once, Team RWBY could not react or do anything. They were too terrified by this boy's power. After a minute of this, Kai gave not a battle cry, but a roar. A roar of a beast so divine and mystical that many do not believe in its existence. After a few minutes of roaring and the building crumbling, the stadium was suddenly dead silent. The whole audience fell out of their seat because of this catastrophic event. Half the building was in pieces, the monitor now had several cracks long the screen, however, one can barely see that Kai's aura level was back up in the blue, and even going beyond the indicated 100%. In fact, the monitor showed an animation of fire surrounding Kai's bar level.

Kai looked back at the girls with a monotone &amp; angry looked at the same time. Yang's hair was still on fire and her eyes were still red, but behind those eyes showed fear. Kai noticed this, but didn't bother to say anything. He began to take some steps towards them. Ruby was the first to snap out of her daze, and she began to fire bullets at him. However upon impact, the bullets disappeared and left not a single scratch. After the tenth round fired, Ruby stopped as she tried to quickly come up with a plan. At the same time, Kyle, Alex, and Mason began to come back to the land of the living just in time to see Kai in his transformed state. Alex was the first to notice.

Alex: "Crikey man! He transformed?!"

Mason: "Appears to have."

Kyle: "What happened to the arena?!"

Alex: "Probably was an intense fight between him and Team RWBY."

Mason: "Were they that much tougher than we expected?"

Alex: "Perhaps so, perhaps so."

Kyle: "I think they've just woken up the warrior from within Kai."

Alex: "You mean the monster within him."

Mason: "But what exactly did they do?"

Kai continued his small steps towards the girls. At a certain point, he stopped about twenty feet away from them. The girls raised their weapons ready for an attack, but Kai simply raised up his left arm and motioned for the girls to come and attack them. The RWB of Team RWBY stood in place confused, while the Y saw this as an opportunity to strike. Yang launched herself at Kai, but he disappeared and then reappeared behind her. She turned around ready to strike again, but he lightly tapped her on the back of her neck, and she passed out like a light bulb. The RWB stood there in shock.

Weiss: "Did he just-"

Weiss collapsed on the floor before she could even finish her statement. Kai did the same thing to her and Ruby and Blake backed away. They both managed to get a last glance at him before they too fell to the ground by his simple "attack". The audience sat in the place in silence after what had just unfolded before their eyes. Ms. Goodwitch snapped out of her daze before she grabbed a microphone.

Ms. Goodwitch: "The winner is Kai Tetsuya... I mean the assassins."

Kai sighed as he powered down and returned to "normal". His team gathered around behind him, but before they could speak, he began to walk towards the entrance tunnel with his hands in his pocket. They shortly followed him in silence. Professor Ozpin smirked again and took a sip of his coffee.

Ozpin: "This indeed will be an interesting year."

The monitor showed the overall grade of the team and the individuals on it.

Team/Grade Total:  
\- Team Creed - 8.1/10.0

Individual/Grade Total:  
\- Alex Jones - 8.2/10.0  
\- Kyle Beckenmeyer - 8.0/10.0  
\- Mason Andrews - 7.9/10.0  
\- **Kai** **Tetsuya** **\- 11.0/10.0**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Are Legends Real?

A week went by after the battle in the stadium. Rumor began to spread quickly, but they died down once Kai found out about these rumors. In fact, he was supported in action against these rumors with the video tapes that recorded the whole fight. Team RWBY did not have severe injuries, thanks to Kai's medicine, but they still had to recover. During the week, Kai trained and isolated himself from his team and every other student at the school. He never attended a single class, and showed up occasionally in the library or physical education, kicking a soccer ball into soccer nets by himself. On this particular day, a Friday, however, he showed up to class.

Kai walked into history class with Professor Obleck. His eyes were closed and he had the usual expressionless face that he carried with him. The room became silent once the other students noticed that he was present amongst them. Even Team CRDL were quiet in hopes of not having to face the wrath of this one individual. However, one courageous student broke this silence. The one and only caring and energetic individual of this school, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang: "Hey Kai!"

Kai flinched when he heard his name. He opened his eyes to see Yang in her seat looking at him with a smile. This seemed really strange to Kai since about a week ago, he beat the (censored) of her. She jumped over the desk and walked over to him. Weiss gave a huge sigh.

Weiss: "Couldn't you have just walked around like a normal person?"

Yang turned around with a smile on her face.

Yang (cheery voice): "Nope."

Once she reached Kai, she gave him a hug, however, Kai being himself, he didn't return it. Yang shrugged it off and smiled at him. He sighed.

Kai: "What is it Yang?"

Yang: "What is what?"

Kai: "What do you want? I'll apologize now to you and your team..."

Yang put a finger up on his mouth to silence him. She still smiled at him and giggled a bit.

Yang: "You already apologized, so there's no reason to apologize again. Besides I'm over that. You won fair and square."

Kai: "I don't see how, but I won't complain."

Yang: "Why don't you sit with us?"

Kai looked over her shoulder to see his team, Team RWB of RWBY, Team CFVY and Team JNPR sitting all together talking. He looked back at Yang and sighed.

Kai: "Sure, but I don't think...whoa!"

Yang grabbed him by the hand &amp; replied: "Great!"

She dragged him towards the area that she and everyone else was sitting in. Once they reached the spot, Alex had a huge grin on his face. Kai noticed this and glared at him. Alex wasn't fazed by this action, and he just continued to smile. Kai sighed as he sat down in an empty chair next to Yang's seat. Alex walked up behind him and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai sighed as he knew what was coming.

Alex: "So, letting Yang drag you around places mate?"

Kai: "No, and stop saying mate, it sounds weird."

Alex: "Nah mate, I'm British after all. So what brings you into the classroom ?"

Kai: "Professor Ozpin suggested that I just attend classes to get a feel for the environment here at Beacon, that and I need to keep an eye on you guys for reasons."

Alex sweat dropped and dryly laughed.

Alex: "Well looks like class is about to start in fifteen minutes, better find my seat."

Alex sped off to a few seats over from where Kai was and sat down with Kyle, Ruby, and Blake. Kai smirked and then turned his attention to Yang, who watched the scene before her.

Kai: "What?"

Yang: "Oh nothing."

Kai: "I don't believe you."

Yang: "Trust me, it's nothing."

Kai: "I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Yang: "What?"

Kai: "Whether to trust you or not."

Yang: "Hey!"

Moments later...

Professor Obleck was discussing about the faunus past and the early wars between humanity and themselves. Obleck though brought up an interesting human fact though that caught Kai's interest. It was about an old legend that was part of Norse Mythology.

Obleck: "Now, the wars that the faunus started, were linked to an old human legend. The attacks by the faunus were seen as the End of the World. You may be wondering how, and I will get to that point. In the ancient days of humanity, the early humans believed in a day of reckoning, or the day when all life comes to an end, and the gods of the heavens would die. It was predicted that if the faunus rose up against humanity, the world and humanity would come to an end. The legend tells of faunus and humans fighting each other, thus forgetting the main purpose of a hunter's job, which is protecting people and killing Grim to ensure peace in the world. According to this legend, the Grim would overrun society and the world. It is said that other creatures of non Grim origins would arise from the depths of the earth to end the destruction and overrun of these creatures."

Alex: "So these are the earth's guardians or something?"

Obleck: "Yes something along those lines Mr. Jones."

Alex: "So that's not a bad thing right?"

Obleck: "Correction, it is a bad thing."

Alex: "Why..."

Obleck: "I didn't finish my thought Alex. Now, the "guardians" would rise up and kill the Grim, but the legend also says that the creatures would not know the difference between a human, faunus or Grim. In fact, the "guardians" would eliminate anything and anyone to not only ensure peace, but to reestablish their right to the land as rulers and the dominant race."

Blake then raised her hand and Mr. Obleck called on her.

Blake: "Professor, is there any proof that these creatures exist?"

Obleck: "No. In fact only tales told by ear are the only source of evidence that these creatures in fact do exist.

Kai raised his hand and Obleck noticed this.

Obleck: "Ah yes, Mr. Tetsuya."

Kai: "Is there a specific day that this legend stated that would be World's End?"

Obleck: "There wasn't a specific date or day, but the legend said that it would occur in the time of the spring season."

Kai: "I see, and what were the creatures that this legend spoke of?"

Obleck: "Well, there were only a few mentioned. They were mostly giant serpents, wolves, other mammal beasts, large winged beasts, and more specifically-"

Kai (randomly): "-dragons?"

Obleck: "Yes. Interesting. You were able to finish my sentence before I could get my thought out Mr. Tetsuya."

The bell suddenly rang, and Professor Obleck dismissed the class with a reading assignment and a one page summary on the chapter. As soon as he could, Kai hopped over other students and desks and rushed out the door. Yang saw this and tried to call out to him, but he didn't hear her. Kyle walked up to Yang and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Kyle who had a smile on his face.

Kyle: "Don't worry, he probably needed to get something."

But the truth was that Kyle, Alex, and Mason were worried about what was happening to their leader. He hasn't acted like this since five years ago. Kai was rushing towards Professor Ozpin's office to speak with him. The legend in Professor Obleck's class was still echoing in his head.

Kai: ' Legends can't be real. They're just made up to establish a form of religion... Or are they? Damn... '

Later that day...

Yang was walking with Blake back towards their house. They had spent two hours in the library for some peace and quiet, and then they decided to head back home. Blake was humming a tune, while Yang had a distraught face on. There was silence between the two until Blake spoke up.

Blake: "You're concerned about him aren't you?"

Yang (turned to face Blake): "Yeah... I just can't see why he won't let us help him."

Blake: "Maybe he doesn't trust us enough yet. After all, Alex and the others said that he had an awful past."

Yang: "But still, I want him to open up a little bit and realize that we're not a threat or an enemy."

Just as they rounded a corner, Yang bumped into someone causing her and the individual to fall over. She landed on top of the person with a loud thud. Yang quickly sat up, but she was still on the individual and looked down to see that it was Kai she had just bumped into. Kai grumbled as he told her to get off of him. Yang was slightly blushing because of the position they were in, but she ignored the idea and got up. Both she and Blake helped him up. Blake was the first to break the silence.

Blake: "What are you doing at this hour Kai?"

Kai grunted and straightened his back. Afterwards, he looked back at Blake.

Kai: "I'm on my way towards Professor Ozpin's office."

Yang: "Weren't you there earlier this morning?

Kai: "Yeah, but I need to go back there again and discuss something."

Yang: "Like what?"

Kai: "Can't tell you."

Yang: "Why?"

Kai: "Because it's top secret."

Kai then walked off, but Yang was persistent as she always is. She jogged in front of him and stood in his way. Blake followed close by in case things got ugly. Kai snarled and tried to go around her, but she was quickly beating him to where he tried to go. He sighed in frustration and yelled at her.

Kai: "What the hell Yang? I need to go to Ozpin's right now!"

Yang (calmly): "Not until you tell me why, and what's the matter with you."

Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at Yang who still had a determined expression. He looked back at Blake who was quietly standing a few feet away from the two. She too had the same determined expression as her partner. Kai sighed again and turned his attention back towards Yang.

Kai: "Look, in due time, I will tell everyone my story, but not right now."

Yang: "Why?"

Kai: "My reasons are of my own, but I will tell you all when I'm ready."

Yang looked at him with a facial expression of suspiciousness, but she nodded in agreement.

Yang: If you promise, then shake on it."

She extended her hand out to him. He looked at her hand for a few seconds before grabbing it and shaking it.

Yang: "Sweet! And Blakey is our witness."

Kai turned around and saw Blake recording the whole agreement. He merely sighed and began walking towards Ozpin's office. Before he could continue, Yang called out to him.

Yang: "Kai!"

Kai stopped but didn't turn around.

Kai: "Yes Yang?"

Yang: "Don't stay up too late."

Kai smirked &amp; replied: "I won't."

He then proceeded to walk to the professor's office.

Moments later...

Ozpin: "This is an interesting tale I'm hearing from you Mr. Tetsuya."

Kai: "I thought you knew of this legend already professor."

Ozpin: "Oh I did, but I needed to refresh my memory a bit. Plus, your tale in this whole mix may be part of what is to come."

Kai: "How?"

Ozpin: "You'll see in due time. I myself haven't put two and two together fully, but the pieces of the puzzle will eventually fall into order. Now, tell me about the dream you had the other night."

Kai: "Well, the world was burning, people were screaming, and beasts of all shapes and sizes were attacking everyone and everything. From Grim to people to faunus alike. Everyone and everything was being burned and being slaughtered."

Professor Ozpin nodded and then stood up and walked over to his large glass window. He looked out at the city of Vale while sipping some coffee. Kai sat in his chair patiently while waiting for the professor to say something. Ms. Goodwitch was also present taking down some notes. Kai finally broke the silence.

Kai: "Professor Ozpin. Is it possible that legends exist?"

Ozpin: "That depends on the legend now doesn't it?"

Kai: "I agree, but could Ragnorak really exist?"

Ozpin didn't say a word. He merely took another sip of his coffee and stared out the window deep in thought. Ms. Goodwitch thought that it was enough for Kai and dismissed him to go back to his dorm and rest. Kai thanked her and Ozpin on his way out.

Ozpin: ' Do legends exist? That is indeed an interesting question. '


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Opening Up

The next morning, Kai was the first one awake in his team's dorm room. He yawned and got up slowly from his bed so to not to disturb his sleeping comrades. He scratched his head and slowly crept his way to the door. He opened it and entered the hallway. He noticed that Team RWBY's dorm room was slightly ajar. He decided to avoid causing a problem and walked directly downstairs. When he reached the first floor, he noticed the kitchen light was on. He looked at a clock hanging on the wall and noticed that it was seven thirty in the morning. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Lie Ren was making breakfast. Ren heard someone walk in and looked up from his cooking. He gave Kai a smile and nodded in his direction. Kai returned the nod, but remained monotone.

Ren: "Morning Kai."

Kai: "You talk?"

Ren chuckled a bit &amp; replied: "Yeah, surprising enough right? I don't speak much because I have Nora for that.

Kai gave a rare laugh and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. Kai then walked over to one of the cabinets containing bowls, and then to the pantry containing cereal boxes and other foods in it. Once he got a bowl ready, he sat down in the dining table next to the kitchen area. While eating, Ren cooked and conversed with him for a bit. The two actually got to know the other pretty well, but Kai made sure to keep certain things from being made known for the moment. After a few minutes, another presence entered the kitchen. It was Nora.

Nora: "Hi Renny!"

Ren: "Morning Nora."

Nora gave Ren a hug and then noticed Kai sitting at the table by himself. She let go of Ren and walked up to him. Kai noticed her and looked at her. She gave him a smile, which again he returned surprisingly.

Nora: "Morning Kaicchi!:

Kai: "Kaicchi?"

Nora: "Yep!"

Kai sighed and got up to get a second bowl of cereal. Nora sat across from where Kai was waiting for Ren to finish up the pancakes that he was making. Another few minutes went by before Jaune and Pyrrha came down stairs. They too bid good morning to the trio that was already awake, and they then took their respective seats at the table, right next to each other. Ren made a stack of twelve pancakes which was getting to the other four present. Just then, there was a loud thud and then another set of banging noises. Kai sighed and got up.

Jaune: "What is that?"

Kai (pinched the bridge of his noise): "That's Kyle..."

Pyrrha: "Kyle?"

Kai: "Yeah, he gets like that when it comes to food."

Nora: "Pancakes!"

Kai: "Like that..."

Weiss: "What's going on here!"

Kai: "And she's awake... great..."

Kyle: "Food! I smell food!"

Alex: "Calm down you food craving maniac!"

Weiss: "Who disturbed me from my beauty sleep?!"

Kai: "Beauty sleep?"

Kyle: "Must find source!"

Mason: "Kyle, calm down, it's just food."

Kyle: "How dare you sir!"

Kai: "Dear lord..."

Kyle came rushing into the kitchen like a dog that hasn't eaten in a week. Kai sighed and simply walked up to the tongue lolling Kyle. He held one pancake that Ren made out of the first stack out in front of Kyle's face. Kyle then literally turned his attention towards the pancake.

Kai sighed &amp; said: "Kyle, sit."

Kyle quickly got into one of the chairs in the dining room and sat in it without taking his eyes off of the pancake. Kai walked over and placed the pancake on the plate in front of him.

Kai: "Good, now stay and bon appetite."

Kyle nodded graciously and began to devour the pancake. Kai decided to grab two more from Ren's stack to ensure that Kyle doesn't go into lunatic mode. Moments later, Team RWBY and the remainder of the assassins came downstairs in their pajamas ready for breakfast. Kai was finished with his, so he got up from his place at the table and put his silverware and bowl away in the dishwasher. He was about to leave the room when he and Yang almost bumped into each other. Kai tried to spin around her, but he ended up tripping on his own feet and fell flat on his (censored). Alex noticed this and burst out laughing. Kyle and Mason tried to hold in their laughter, but failed. Kai sighed and looked up to see Yang offering a hand to help him up.

Kai grabbed it &amp; replied: "Thanks."

Yang: "No problem, although, what was that you were trying to do just now?"

Kai: "Spin around you."

Alex: "Sure you did."

Kai looked at him &amp; replied: "I'm not sure what you saw, but that was my intention."

Alex: "Chill out bro, I was just messin' with ya."

Kai sighed and turned his attention back to the blonde brawler.

Kai: "Thanks for the help."

Yang: "You're welcome, just try to not spin around me next time. After all, I am Kaiable."

Alex: "Boo. That was weak."

Weiss: "Dear lord..."

Kai sighed and began to head upstairs when Yang stopped him again.

Yang: "Kai wait."

Kai turned back around &amp; asked: "Yeah, what is it?"

Yang: "Why don't you stay down here with us?"

Kai: "I have some personal matter to attend to at the moment, perhaps at lunch time."

Yang smiled &amp; said: "Are you finally opening up to us?"

Kai smirked back and replied: "Not hardly."

He then vanished into the second floor. Yang seemed a bit disappointed, but Kyle decided to speak up.

Kyle: "Don't worry Yang, he gets like this at times. In fact, this reminds me of the time he started to open up to us a bit more, despite the fact he denies so."

Mason: "I agree, that just shows that he likes you."

Ruby: "Wait, likes Yang?"

Alex: "Not actually in terms of dating Ruby, but more like he finds Yang as an interesting person, and she is someone he may open himself up to more."

Kyle: "But only time will tell of his decision."

Mason: "And on how you approach him."

Alex: "His past is off limits."

Kyle: "Very much so."

Alex: "We've tried to ask him about it, but he either ignores us or angrily pushes us away."

Mason: "But honestly Yang, I think you can change him."

Yang: "What do you mean?"

Alex: "Mason here believes that you can break that shell of his and save him from himself."

Blake: "Is that a bad thing?"

Alex: "What?"

Pyrrha: "Kai being Kai."

Alex, Kyle and Mason looked at each other, and looked back towards the stairs where Kai vanished. They then nodded in agreement and turned back towards the others with serious looks on their faces.

Alex: "We'll tell you this one thing."

Kyle: "This is the only thing he's mentioned to us about his past."

Weiss: "I thought you said that he hasn't told you guys anything about it?"

Mason: "Just this one thing, because he wants us to stay out of his way."

Kyle: "He is seeking vengeance against someone."

Alex: "They know about Shangzu already Kyle."

Jaune: "Who is he?"

Kyle: "The boy is about our age, if not slightly older. He is one of Kai's last known surviving family."

Alex: "Full name is Shangzu Tetsuya. I heard that he's a deadly opponent to face."

Yang: "Why does he seek vengeance against his own cousin?"

Kyle: "You know that scar that runs down Kai's right side of his face?"

Yang: "Yeah, it's clearly visible."

Alex: "Well lass, that be the reason."

Pyrrha: "Is there any history behind that scar?"

Alex: "That's a topic you'll have to talk to him about on your own."

Kyle: "Again it's not our place to speak of his life's history."

Yang: 'Come on Kai, open up to us. We wanna help you.'

Upstairs...

Kai: 'Open up huh? That's what I did last time before I met the guys, and how did that turn out? (He clenched his fists.) Into a catastrophe... Damn that girl, damn fate for having me met her... Damn it all... Am I really opening up? I hope not...'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Encounter

The next day, Kai woke up earlier than usual. He looked at the clock and noticed that it read 6:30. He sighed and decided to get up, change, and go through his early morning routine that he used to do back in the order. After a good eight minutes, he quietly left the room and headed out towards the Emerald Forest. During his time at Beacon Academy, he was able to locate some safer areas in the forest that were hardly ever visited by Grim. After several moments of walking peacefully and eating on an apple he grabbed from his dorm on the way out, he came to a clearing that was on higher ground than where most of the Grim were, but when he got to the clearing, it was different.

The area was singed. The ground was black with soot as well as the surrounding vegetation. Kai looked around some more and found some large rocks that had scratch marks bigger than an Ursa Major. He turned to his right to see strange and foreign tracks heading deeper into the forest away from the rock he is currently examining. He decided to follow the tracks to see what had caused the scene he just witnessed. Little did Kai know, or see rather, was a partly burned corpse of a Beowulf behind one of the crisp bushes.

Back at Beacon Academy…

Yang: "Where's Kai?"

Alex: "Not sure. He's probably out doing his typical routine."

Blake: "Which would be?"

Alex: "Eating a piece of fruit, taking a walk in the forest-"

Weiss: "Wait taking a walk in the forest?!"

Alex: "Yeah, why?"

Weiss: "You do know what forest is currently near this school right?"

Mason: "The Emerald Forest right?"

Weiss: "Exactly."

Alex: "Point being?"

Weiss face palmed.

Kyle: "That forest is apparently filled with Grim and is considered one of the most dangerous places in vale."

Alex: "Oh… So how is that still bad?"

Weiss face faulted as well as the rest of Team RWBY.

Weiss (mumbled): "Idiot."

Back in the emerald Forest…

Kai had been tracking the mysterious beast for a good ten minutes. The creature had been walking apparently deeper into the forest. It wasn't good at covering its tracks because it left clear marks and signs of where it had been. Kai sighed as he continued to search for this creature. He began to notice that the creature's tracks showed signs of something having been dragged along with it while it was walking. The marks got larger and larger as he went deeper into the forest. After another fifteen minutes of tracking, Kai stumbled upon the creature. Its body was crimson red. From the angle he was at, he couldn't identify the creature's facial features. He could however identify that the creature had wings that resembled a large bat's. The only difference was that he could see that the creature's neck was longer and it had a longer tail as well. He then noticed its hind legs and noticed how the legs resembled that of a dragon's…

Kai (mumbles quietly): "Oh crap…"

Back at Beacon…

Kyle: "Professor?"

Ozpin: "Ah Mr. Kyle. What can I do for you this morning?"

Kyle: "Have you possibly seen Kai? He's been missing now for about two hours."

Alex: "Possibly longer considering it's ten o'clock now."

Ozpin: "Doesn't your team leader usually go out on a stroll?"

Alex: "Yeah… Although half the time he usually comes back after an hour or so."

Ozpin: "Hmm… Would you happen to know where he usually likes to take a stroll?"

Mason: "A forest usually."

Goodwitch: "Are you saying that your team leader is taking a "stroll" in the forest?!"

Alex: "Yeah… Possibly… I mean if not, then he could be in the town. Why is that a problem if he's in the forest?"

Ms. Goodwitch simply face palmed.

Weiss: "That was my exact reaction too."

Back in the Emerald Forest…

Kai was hiding behind a tree observing this mysterious beast. After a minute, the beast turned its head to where he could identify it fully. There was a small sense of awe when Kai recognized what type of creature it was. He then hid more behind the tree when he noticed that the beast turned its head towards his general direction.

Kai: 'So it's a Wyvern. Never thought I'd see one of those near a heavily populated area. Then again, legend has it that these mini dragons terrorized villages and small towns. But still, Vale is huge compared to those towns and villages in those legends told by some of the Elders. This is very interesting indeed.'

This Wyvern wasn't the average Wyvern in legends told. This beast appeared to be thirty five feet in length. Most Wyverns only grew to about twenty to twenty five feet in length (I don't know if that's true, but in my legend they are). This Wyvern could apparently breathe fire, well at least from Kai's point of view, it could. This particular Wyvern also seemed to be a lot more intelligent than your average Wyvern.

Kai: 'This Wyvern isn't your average Wyvern. So, I wonder if it's chance, or if this wyvern has a Rider. There aren't any known Riders any more, but I'm willing to bet that there are Riders out there. But that's also impossible because the Riders were thought to have been wiped out when the Templars exposed their secrets and killed them off one by one. Hmm…'

He turned back around the tree to get a glimpse of the flying reptile, but it was gone.

Kai: 'Wait, wasn't that thing there just a minute-'

Kai jumped as he sensed something sneak up behind him. He heard a loud snap of a jaw and turned around to see that the wyvern had snuck up on him while he was temporarily distracted. He landed a good few yards back away from the reptile and unsheathed his two swords from his belt.

Kai: 'Well, this is definitely a way to kick off this weekend.'

The wyvern suddenly reared back and roared. The roar wasn't piercing enough to break Kai's ear drums, but it was enough to where he had to cover his ears.

Back at beacon…

(Roaring heard in the background.)

Weiss: "What was that?!"

Alex: "That my lady was a roar from a creature."

Weiss: "I got that! But from what?"

Kyle was simply staring out of one of Professor Ozpin's windows. He then reached back and pulled out his bow. He turned around to walk out of the office, but standing, or rather leaning casually against the door frame was a mysterious man with a black hood covering most of his face. The man was currently twirling what appeared to be a necklace. Everyone noticed the mysterious figure as Kyle was walking out.

?: "Your friend has currently encountered a wyvern Ms. Schenee."

Weiss: "How do you know my name?! And how do you know where our friend is?"

?: "Friend? Ha! I never thought that boy would get some friends."

Yang: "Hey! That's rude!"

?: "Glad you know what rudeness is Ms. Xiao Long."

Yang: "Hey!"

?: "My point exactly."

Ozpin: "And who might you be young man?"

The mysterious man smirks and slightly looks up to see Ozpin.

?: "So it is true. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy knows everything."

Ozpin smirks back &amp; replies: "It's not hard to tell if someone is young Mr. Tetsuya."

The three assassins' eyes widened when they heard that last name.

Mason: "Tetsuya…"

Alex: "You can't be."

Weiss: "Ugh! Just spill the beans you three!"

Ruby turned towards the hooded man &amp; asked: "So sir, who are you?"

The mysterious turned towards Ruby and smiled. He removed his hood to reveal his face. He had brown hair and green eyes. He had a scar running along his left cheek.

?: "My name is Shangzu Tetsuya, and I am the cousin of Kai Tetsuya. I am a Shadow Rider."

Alex drew out his sword and pointed towards Shangzu. Kyle got an arrow out and pulled his string back pointing it at Shangzu. Mason pulled out two pistols and pointed it at Shangzu.

Alex: "What are you doing here?"

Kyle: "And why are you here?"

Shangzu simply smiled and replied: "I need to talk to my beloved cousin that is all."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Return of the Riders?

Alex: "Talk? Well that's some BS right there!"

Shangzu: "Easy big guy, I don't wanna cause trouble now."

Alex: "Oh like you have already!"

Shangzu: "Funny."

Weiss: "How do you know where Kai is and what he's doing?"

Shangzu smirked &amp; replied: "Let's just say that I have my ways."

Back in the forest…

Kai: 'Damn! This wyvern is too persistent!'

The wanna-be dragon was currently flying above the tree line. Kai was jumping from tree branch to tree branch attempting to get away from the flying reptile. The wyvern was burning the tops of the trees. It was trying to flush Kai out in open air.

Kai: 'If this keeps up, I won't last any longer…'

He suddenly had to stop because he came into a clearing with what appeared to be a cave. He turned around to face the wyvern, but the flying reptile didn't push any further away from the tree line. In fact, the beast roared loudly at Kai and stayed where it was at, flying above the edge of the forest.

Kai: 'What is it do-'

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a snort from the mouth of the cave entrance and felt a breeze of air go down his neck. He slowly turned back to see a pair of blue eyes open from the darkness of the cave. Kai backed up a bit before the creature decided to get up and exit the cave to see what had disturbed its rest. As the creature slowly moved from its place out into the open, Kai backed away slowly to make sure that he wouldn't be crushed.

Kai: 'Well, that's one hell of a creature that's for sure.'

Back at Beacon…

Alex: "It's obvious that he's not here, so why don't you get lost before you get seriously hurt."

Shangzu laughed &amp; replied: "Yeah? And what are three inexperienced teenage boys gonna do about it?"

Alex: "I'll shoot."

Shangzu: "Convincing, but not enough to scare me kid."

Kyle: "You have nothing to do with Kai anymore Shangzu. You gave up that right years ago."

Shangzu: "True, but we are still family."

Alex: "Family? You gave him a scar along his right eye! I wouldn't consider that family love or anything like that!

Shangzu: "Your idea of family is different from ours, so we have our ways, you have yours."

Yang: "I would have to agree with Alex and Kyle over here."

Shangzu: "Well Ms. Xiao Long, you apparently don't understand the pain of our family. I now see why Kai dislikes being around such people."

Yang (angrily): "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shangzu: "The Assassin's Creed is called the Assassin's Creed for a reason. They are killing machines. They have no emotion, and what you're all trying to do is turn him into some lovey-dovey imbecile."

Weiss: "We're trying to help him become a person, not a tool!"

Shangzu: "Oh and they're not (pointing to the three armed assassins)."

Blake: "They are. They're just more calm and lively."

Shangzu: "So you just brought out my point Ms. Belladonna."

Ms. Goodwitch walked in with Teams CFVY and JNPR along with General Ironwood and several armed soldiers.

Ms. Goodwitch (looking at Shangzu): "I thought I saw a mysterious man walking amongst the campus earlier today."

Ironwood: "So, a Dragon Rider has made an appearance. The world hasn't seen one of those for about three hundred years."

Shangzu: "Ah Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood. Pleasure to meet you as well. And I prefer the term Shadow Rider."

Ironwood: "Interesting."

Ruby: "Shadow Rider?"

Jaune: "You fight in the dark?"

Shangzu turned his attention to the two-team leaders.

Shangzu: "You can say something like that. Although a Shadow Rider is considered to be fallen rider of the Dragon Rider Order."

Ruby: "So you're evil?"

Shangzu (nonchalantly): "You could say that."

Alex: "I'll ask again! Why are you here?"

Shangzu: "I told you already. I'm here to talk to Kai."

Just then there was a sudden crashing and shattering sound. Everyone turned towards the large window view that Ozpin had behind his desk and saw the wyvern that Kai was fleeing from earlier lying on the ground of the office.

Yang: "What the heck is that?!"

Just then a distant roar was heard and a dragon two times the size of the wyvern came towards the flying reptile and grabbed it by the neck. It began to shake it in its jaws and the smaller reptile was yelping in pain. The dragon was white and had blue eyes. It was about sixty feet in length and it appeared to be one of your typical Medieval Legend Dragons. On the back of the dragon was Kai. He was currently sitting on the large creature's long neck. He then jumped off its neck and landed where Professor Ozpin's desk used to be. The two dragons suddenly disappeared from view as they both slipped and fell from the edge of the buildings. Kai turned around with a smile on his face, but then that smile disappeared when he saw Shangzu in the room with them. His hold on the swords' hilts tightened, but he remained composed and stared down his cousin with a very heated glare.

Shangzu smiled &amp; said: "Why hello Kai. I see you've come across both a wyvern and a dragon. It seems as if you've befriended the dragon though. Not uncommon for most Dragon Riders however. Very few Riders ever befriend a wyvern considering their hatred for their larger cousins."

Kai silently walked up to his cousin. After being a mere few inches apart from each other's faces, Kai stopped and looked at his cousin in the eye.

Kai: "Why the (censored) are you here?"

Goodwitch: "Mr. Tetsuya!"

Kai: "This has nothing to do with you professor! I'm not in the mood to hear a lecture from you on language. I've had my fair share of profanity over the years."

Shangzu smirked &amp; said: "Always lively as ever."

Kai then punched his cousin in the face who quickly recovered and stood straight back up rubbing his jaw.

Shangzu: "Well that wasn't very nice."

Kai punched him again.

Shangzu: "I guess I deserved that one too."

Kai: "Damn straight (censored)."

Goodwtich: "Mr. Tet-"

Kai: "Not in the mood professor!"

Shangzu: "Ouch…"

Kai punched him again.

Shangzu (while rubbing his jaw): "Can I at least explain myself first Kai?"

Kai punched him in the stomach this time. Shangzu hunched over as he grabbed his stomach after the punch.

Kai: "Why the hell do you think I'll ever listen to my murderous cousin? Do you remember what I wear because of you? Do you?!"

Shangzu softened a little&amp; replied: "Yeah, I know I haven't been the best cousin in the world…"

Alex: "More of an understatement if you ask me."

Shangzu: "But I'm here to tell you the truth concerning the Dragon Riders and our family. I need you to trust me."

Kai stood in his place with both fists clenched and the usual neutral expression he wore.

Kai: "Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say, but don't think I'll give you my trust traitor. We have a slight problem however, and I'd like to dispose of it for the time being."

Kai turned around before Shangzu or even anyone could respond back. He walked over the edge and looked onto the ground below. He saw that the dragon had already defeated the wyvern in the time he spent talking to his cousin. He sighed as turned back around and walked back to the group.

Alex: "Problem fixed?"

Kai: "Yeah, thanks to that dragon."

Ruby: "How did you even get it to be your pet?"

Weiss: "More importantly, how did you find it?"

Kai sighed &amp; responded: "It's quite a tale. I'll tell you all later today. That's a promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revelation Will Come

Shangzu: "Do you always keep your promises?"

Kai: "That's none of your concern."

Shangzu: "I'm just trying to make sure you live up to those promises."

Kai (angrily): "Oh and like you have?"

Shangzu: "Actually yes, for the most part."

Soldier 1: "Keep moving son."

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, along with the four assassins, Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, and General Ironwood and six soldiers were taking a now chained Shangzu into an interrogation room. Ozpin had requested for a cleanup crew as well as a maintenance crew to tidy up his office after the "accident regarding an UFO".

Alex: "I'm actually surprised that you surrendered this easily."

Shangzu: "I'll tell you this once Alex, never underestimate your opponent no matter the situation, and secondly I told you guys already that I needed to speak to Kai. However I would've preferred to have done so privately."

Goodwitch: "This is for the safety of our students. Since we don't know you personally, we don't know what you're capable of."

Shangzu: "Oh I'm capable of doing anything sweetheart."

Goodwitch (voice raised slightly): "Excuse me?!"

Kai smacked him in the back of the head.

Shangzu: "Ow! That hurt."

Kai: "Quit flirting with my teacher will you. I know you're the same age, but still, I would prefer if you keep that down to a minimum while you're held as a prisoner."

Shangzu smiled &amp; replied: "Oh, so you do care."

Kai: "That matters not. What matters is that I see you alive for the next twenty-four hours so I can hear what you have to say."

Shangzu: "So you do care."

Kai: "If you see it that way, then by all means, see it that way. Whatever will help you sleep better tonight."

A few minutes later, the present party entered a medium sized building on the other side of Beacon's campus. This are was hidden for the most part, so not many knew of this interrogation building. Once inside the desired room, two of the soldiers carried Shangzu into the room and then placed him down roughly on a wooden chair. They were going to handcuff his hands behind the chair, but Kai told them that the cuffs weren't necessary. General Ironwood was about to interfere with this request, but Professor Ozpin reassured him that his student knew what he was doing.

Ironwood: "I don't trust him Ozpin."

Ozpin: "Neither do I General, but in order to find out everything we need to know, we must trust Kai's instincts."

Ironwood sighed &amp; replied: "Alright Ozzy, I'll let this slide this time."

Everyone, except Kai and Shangzu, gathered into a room next to it separated by a think glass pane. Those across from this pane were able to hear what was being said in the interrogation room. The room was brighter than most interrogation rooms, but Shangzu didn't seem to mind that the lights in the room made it bright. Kai sat down in a chair across from Shangzu and looked him straight in the eye.

Shangzu: "What?"

Kai: "I'm reading you."

Shangzu: "I'm not a book you know."

Kai: "True, but I can read people as if they are books."

Shangzu: "Well that's mildly disturbing."

Kai: "Whatever. So why are you here?"

Shangzu: "To see you of course."

Kai sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Kai: "Do you want water?"

Shangzu: "That would be nice."

Kai (shouting through the door): "Guard, I need to waters please."

One of the soldiers entered the room moments later with two cups of water for both parties. Kai thanked him and the soldier nodded and then exited back out the door to stand guard.

Shangzu: "You've seemed to have picked up some sort of reputation around Remnant."

Kai: "Well when you've got to survive on your own after the "incident" that occurred in our village those years ago, then yes, you will build up a reputation."

Shangzu: "The Non-lethal Assassin? That's what I hear. Very interesting name."

Kai: "I prefer to keep my blade at bay cousin."

Shangzu: "So you admit to me still being family?"

Kai: "Of course, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten what you did to me and the clan traitor."

Shangzu: "I had no choice behind the matter."

Kai: "Is that a fact?"

Shangzu: "Indeed yes Kai."

Kai sat up for a minute and looked back directly into the dark eyes of his cousin. He could see no sighs of lying, but what he did see was pain and remorse. Kai softened a little at the sight of this, but he still remained composed and neutral.

Kai: "What happened? Start from the beginning."

Shangzu: "It was when you were at the age of five, when I attacked our village."

Kai: "Yes I remember."

Shangzu: "But I had no choice. I was pressured by the Templars to do so."

Kai remained silent.

Shangzu: "I was on a mission to assassinate one of the leaders of the Templar Order back in Vacuo. However, I was captured and put in prison. When the Templars finally interrogated me, a mysterious man was amongst them. He wore a hood that covered his face, so I didn't know who he was."

Kai: "How do you know it was a man and not a woman?"

Shangzu: "The voice of this individual was too deep to be a woman's. Also the way the individual presented himself by merely walking and sitting down gave it away."

Kai: "I see… continue."

Shangzu: "So the man somehow knew about you, and said that you had a special gift that no one in this world has. He never specified what it was, but it sounded very important. The Templars planned on attacking our village months prior to my capture. He said that they planned on killing everyone in our clan because we opposed their views on the world and how it should be governed."

Kai: "Well that should be a given."

Shangzu: "Yeah, I know. (Censored)"

Kai: "Then what?"

Shangzu: "The man however gave me two options."

Kai: "The first being what?"

Shangzu: "I can either go back and side with our clan that was already corrupt and falling apart and try and hold off a giant army of Templars and their new technology and die in the process with you and our clan…"

Kai: "What was the second option?"

Shangzu: "I was to be let go and slaughter everyone in our village, but I was to spare you and mark you so that you would hate me and grow in that unknown and powerful gift that this man was talking about."

Kai: "You trusted this man with what he was saying?"

Shangzu: "Yes and no."

Kai raised an eyebrow, but refrained from speaking.

Shangzu: "I knew what he said about the invasion was true. I heard the guards that were keeping me captive talking about it. The no part is that I don't trust him in general."

Kai breathed in heavily and then exhaled slowly. He then leaned back in his chair and placed his feet upon the table in front of him and Shangzu.

Kai: "But you had to give me the scar?"

Shangzu: "Yeah…"

Kai: "It's still not making any sense at all."

Shangzu: "What do you mean?"

Kai: "Why would that man, and I quote, help you when you're a complete stranger to him? Also, why was he working with the Templars?"

Shangzu: "I don't know, but something tells me he's more than just a mysterious hooded figure. In fact, I don't think he is a Templar nor is working with them, but he was merely working for them at the time."

Kai put his feet back down on the floor and leaned in closer towards Shangzu.

Kai: "You're hiding more than you're letting on to this tall tale. You're not making any sense at all. This seems like a made up tale. Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry with you. In fact, my hatred for you has grown strong. However, something is telling me that I should trust you, but at the same time I feel like piercing my blade through your heart after what you did to not only my parents, but your own. I have little sympathy for the elders and clan leaders of our village except for the handful that were not corrupt, which is an equivalent to five people total."

Shangzu: "I would tell you more and the whole truth, but the rest I cannot tell because the others are listening. Particularly that beautiful blonde woman."

Kai: "Who Professor Goodwitch?"

Shangzu: "Yes her! She's very beautiful indeed."

Kai: "No offense cousin, but you just admitted to murder and the death of many innocent people in front of her. On top of that, you're keeping secrets from them even though they are meant only for my ears to hear. She also has distaste for men because of the fact that she's been through some times that were unpleasant for her."

Shangzu: "I'm different."

Kai: "Oh and how is that so?"

Shangzu: "Many ways Kai, many ways."

Kai: "That was little to zero help for your case."

Shangzu: "I'm willing to take my chances."

Kai sighed &amp; replied: "Your funeral."

Shangzu: "My grave is already dug for me Kai."

Kai: "Yeah, just like everyone else in this world."

Shangzu frowned &amp; said: "You're not very optimistic are you?"

Kai: "Optimism isn't a word I usually use considering the situations I've been through in the past years beginning with our clan's destruction."

Shangzu: "You should look to a brighter future."

Kai: "Sorry, but to be honest I've been living in the shadows. My hatred for you has grown stronger with every passing day. I look forward to nothing but justice. You dishonored our clan, and you expect to give me a life lesson? Who are you to do that?"

Shangzu: "I'm your cousin."

Kai: "When hell hath freezes over."

Shangzu: "I still care about you Kai. Truly I do. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, but I am asking for your trust. There are things I need to tell you, but it must be in private. Revelation will come."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Answers Through a Legendary Tale

Kai: "Wait here. I'm going to talk to my professors for a few minutes."

Shangzu sighed &amp; said: "Alright, but the more time that is wasted, the more people's lives are only going to get worse from here on out."

Kai: "Don't rush me."

Shangzu: "I'm telling you, we need to train now."

Kai: "My teachers aren't going to just simply let me leave with a murderous cousin. In addition, what makes you think I'm gonna go with you alone?"

Shangzu: "Look I know I have done some things in the past, but like I said they were for certain reasons and I'm only doing what's best for you now."

Kai stood up and walked towards the door and opened it without another word. Shangzu sighed and merely crossed his arms and closed his eyes and waited patiently.

Shangzu: 'If he's gonna help the both of us and Remnant itself, then Kai's gotta trust me with all this. I know what I've done, and I wanna repent, but I really need his trust right now. He has a power that no one else on this planet has, which can also be dangerous I guess. Still…'

In the other room…

Kai opened the door to the other room that looks into the interrogation room. Once he walked in, he noticed that all eyes were on him. The ones that looked the most concerned were his team and the R and Y of Team RWBY. Everyone else showed concern of course, but not to the degree of these five individuals.

Kai: "What?"

Yang: "Are you okay?"

Kai sighed &amp; replied: "Yeah, why?"

Alex: "I mean you took that pretty well mate. I thought you would've punched a hole in his face or something."

Kai: "I am angry, but I'm a patient person when the time calls for it."

General Ironwood: "You're gonna have to do a lot of explaining young man."

Kai turned his attention to the General and looked him directly in the eyes with a heated glare.

Kai: "My business is that of my own. And for your information general, I don't have to report to you."

Ironwood: "I can have you arrested for this."

Kai: "Under what circumstances? What have I done wrong?"

Ironwood: "You're keeping valuable information that could determine the fate of humanity and the Faunus. Information that is valuable enough to end war and bring peace."

Kai: "Again arrest me for what? Being a traitor? So far, at least that I'm aware of, I haven't broken any laws established by this kingdom's government since the elimination of my clan general."

Ironwood: "Don't smart talk me assassin. I can have you eliminated like the rest of your pathetic clan."

In an instant, Kai punched General Ironwood squarely in the jaw and knocked him to the ground. The four soldiers also present in the room aimed their weapons at him.

Ironwood (while rubbing his jaw): "Now that I can have you court martialed for young man."

Kai: "No one speaks of my family and clan like that. Go ahead and arrest me. Even better, have your soldiers gun me down, because once you do, you won't be able to use my power to help with your so called plan for peace. Shangzu would also refuse to help you because I know my cousin, and he never trusts governments or military personel."

Ironwood stood up &amp; said: "Then you're both fools."

Ozpin: "General that is enough."

Ironwood looked at Ozpin &amp; asked: "You're going to defend this assassin?"

Ozpin: "Yes, he is my student, and I do agree with him. He has not broken any law, except for when he struck you, which I suggest Kai you don't do again. But yes, he is right. He has not broken any rules. I can't speak for his cousin however."

Kai: "My cousin's actions were that of his own. I understand the circumstances he was under, and I see why he chose the path he did, but there are obviously many things he still needs to tell me. I will discuss this with him in private. This is a matter of family."

Ironwood: "This is the fate of the world! This information can be very valuable. This isn't a game!"

Kai: "That's what you believe general, but I do see life as a game at times. You just don't understand my hatred general. It burns brightly, and I won't rest until justice has been served for my fallen clan. I will kill any of those who are responsible for this. Shangzu will die last because he is valuable, but I will kill every last (censored)."

Yang: "Kai…"

Pyrha: "Violence isn't the answer to this Kai."

Blake: "She's right, there are other means of restoring your clan's honor."

Alex: "Mate, don't walk down the path of darkness. You'll turn into something that you're not meant to be. Doesn't this go against your own personal beliefs?"

Kai: "No. My beliefs are different, and they've changed over the years since we've been working together on and off these past ten years. I've seen things worse than what we saw together as a team. When I worked individually, I learned many things about the world. I came to develop new ideals and thoughts about the world. There is only survival in this world. There are only truly ideals of anger, hate, corruption, greed, deception, and many other dark ideals."

Ruby: "But that's why we're here Kai, to make the world a better place. We're here to see that true peace is restored, hopefully by non-violent means."

Kai turned towards Ruby &amp; said: "In a perfect world Ruby that may be a good idea, however this isn't a perfect world, and not everything will go toward that favor."

Ozpin: "You may not see it that way Mr. Tetsuya, but the world is full of mysterious things, and any thing is possible. Corruption can change. Darkness can be eliminated, and peace can exist. The hate you hold can extinguish too. You just have to look past the issue and move on and hope for a better future. A blade isn't always the answer to solving problems."

Kai: "But manipulation is something that cannot be avoided professor. That alone is a big enough start to keep the flames of evil burning and the ignition of more flames. This world's leaders are too corrupt, and a new order must be set in place within the kingdoms."

Mason: "So what are you going to do Kai? Are you gonna off with Shangzu to this place?"

Kai: "What made you think we're going somewhere?"

Mason: "From what I've interpreted from your conversation, it seems like he was meaning to have you leave not only Beacon, but the order as well."

Alex (deadpanned): "You know the Elders wouldn't be too particularly pleased with that."

Kai: "I know, but if it's a chance at ending war and the corruption in the world, then I will train and learn with and from him."

Pyrha: "You know that he's a Fallen Rider right?"

Kai became silent when he heard that from her. He knew that Dragon Riders existed in the past, but he didn't believe that there were riders out in the world today, let alone a 'Fallen Rider'. He turned his attention back to the glass pane that looked out into the interrogation room. Shangzu was casually leaning back in his chair with not a care in the world. Kai then looked back at Sanctum's former star student.

Kai: "So he's a rider huh? Let alone a Fallen Rider. Never saw that coming honestly."

Alex: "So what are you gonna do?"

Kai: "I'm not sure. I still need to talk to him. He seems to know a lot. This mysterious man that he mentioned may be the key to this whole ordeal."

Weiss: "Do you think that this man is a Dragon Rider, or a Fallen Rider?"

Kai: "I don't know, but he seems to have a lot of knowledge on the riders."

Yang: "So you're leaving?"

Kai: "I don't know yet Xiao Long, but I will if it requires me to."

Alex: "You can't go with him you know. It could be a trap."

Kai: "No, it's not. From what I could see in those eyes, it was nothing but remorse and regret. He is truly sorry for what he did. But this man he spoke of might be the key to all this."

Weiss: "Your cousin's story isn't even straight! In fact, I don't even know what he was saying!"

Ren: "I agree with Weiss here. Shangzu's story was messed up. His point on the man making him choose between two decisions doesn't make sense. Why on earth would he want your cousin to choose between you and the clan?"

Coco: "Yeah, the pieces don't exactly fit. In fact, the puzzle itself isn't the puzzle."

Jaune: "Huh?"

Pyrha: "Meaning Jaune that the puzzle given doesn't have the right pieces. You have a puzzle given to you, but instead you get some of its pieces and pieces from a completely different one."

Jaune: "Oh I get it."

Velvet: "Kai, before you leave, you need to get this story straightened out. You can't leave based on a whacked out tall tale like your cousin's. Even if he is your cousin, you need the proper facts."

Kai stayed silent after this comment. He then turned towards the glass pane and saw that Shangzu was doing pushups on the ground. He sighed and turned back to face Professor Ozpin.

Kai: "Professor."

Ozpin: "Yes Mr. Tetsuya."

Kai: "I thought we made an agreement not to use my surname in public."

Ozpin: "Did we? Seems I have forgotten."

Kai smirked &amp; replied: "Funny. (Turning serious.) I would like to speak to Shangzu in private. I understand that it is your duty to make sure your students are safe, but if I'm to make a decision, as well as you to make any decision, I need to hear this tall tale of my cousin's in order to act any further."

Everyone was silent, except for the general.

Ironwood: "Ozpin, you can't be serious…"

Ozpin: "Permission granted Mr. Tetsuya."

Ironwood: "Unbelievable!"

The general stormed past everyone and ordered his troops to follow him out.

Goodwitch: "James!"

Ironwood: "Forget it Glyda! If he wants to play mind games with these children, then count me out. What you have before you is a murderer, a renegade! You're gonna put your trust into that man in that very room?! Unbelievable Ozpin!"

Ozpin: "I am willing to put my trust into Mr. Tetsuya because he can read people like a book, and he can do that very well. I trust his judgment because he was trained by the Creed and I know how reliable they can be."

Ironwood: "The Creed? You trust a bunch of lowlife assassins?"

Yang: "Hey!"

Alex: "Don't worry Yang, we are quite use to it."

Ozpin: "Good night general."

Ironwood scowled and slammed the door behind him.

Mason: "So now what?"

Kai turned back towards the door and began walking out of the room.

Yang: "Where are you going?"

Kai: "Back to Shangzu. We're going some place where we can talk in peace."

Kai opened the door and walked out, carefully closing the door.

Coco: "He sure is bent on speaking with that cousin of his."

Alex: "Deep down inside he cares about his cousin. At the same time however, he is at conflict with him because of what Shangzu has done."

Interrogation Room

The door opened to the interrogation room, and Shangzu lazily turned his head to see Kai leaning against the doorway. Shangzu sighed and slowly got up from the chair he was sitting in. Afterward, he walked over to Kai and looked him straight in the eye. Kai simply closed his eyes and turned around to walk out of the building. Shangzu shrugged and walked out of the interrogation room. He turned his head to the left to see the others from the other room preparing to leave as well. He caught sight of Ms. Goodwitch who was standing in the front of the group looking down at her tablet. He sighed and continued on following his younger cousin.

Moments later…

Kai and Shangzu entered his team's room. He told everyone not to follow them and let them speak in peace. Everyone else agreed and decided to go to Team NASA's building and wait there. Shangzu properly explained the whole story to Kai from the beginning of his life, to the part where he slaughtered their entire clan.

Kai: "You expect me to believe that? You said the man was working for the Templars."

Shangzu: "That was a cover up. I really don't know whom he's working for. I don't think he's really a Templar, nor do I think he's an assassin. It seemed to me however that the Templars didn't even know of his existence."

Kai: "So you're saying he's some sort of phantom or something."

Shangzu: "It appeared that way."

Kai: "Do you think he's a Dragon Rider?"

Shangzu: "He could be. He did tell me a few things about the Riders and how to use some of their special abilities."

Kai: "Do they use aura?"

Shangzu: "To an extent. They use another form of energy that is similar to aura. Aura apparently is the weaker state of this power."

Kai: "Did he give it a name?"

Shangzu: "Anima. A word from the ancient language called Latin, which means life."

Kai: "So like our soul?"

Shangzu: "In a way yes. He never gave me a full explanation of this power, but it is incredible."

Kai: "So you're a Fallen Rider?"

Shangzu: "Yes, but the term isn't really what many have made it out to be."

Kai: "Oh, is that so?"

Shangzu: "Of course! The actual meaning of a Fallen Rider is one who lost his/her powers, or anima, but still rides upon a flying reptile. Those who have turned against he Riders are Shadow Riders. Shadow Riders are those who rely on negative emotions and let the darkness consume them. Their anima is powerful, but it comes at a price."

Kai: "And what would that be?"

Shangzu: "Your very existence. It turns you into someone, or rather something, that you are not."

Kai: "Interesting… You said that you are a Fallen Rider. How is that possible?"

Shangzu sighed &amp; replied: "The truth to be told is that I was a Dragon Rider. I started the training of being a Dragon Rider when I was about ten years old. A former Dragon Rider in hiding told me stories of the great Riders and agreed to train me in the ways of the Riders. I even have my own Dragon whom you've already met."

Kai: "Wait what?"

Shangzu: "The dragon you found in the cave, that's my dragon."

Kai: "Okay, didn't see that one coming."

Shangzu: "Look, I can teach you what I know, and then we can go and search for that man and ask him if he can tell us anything else. Perhaps he could even train us!"

Kai: "Shangzu, you said you're not even sure that this man is a former Rider."

Shangzu: "True, but he can help us by telling about the stories of the Riders."

Kai: "What about your former mentor?"

Shangzu looked down at the ground and clenched his fists.

Shangzu: "He was killed by the Templars. He tried to fend them off so I could perform 'the task', but they greatly outnumbered him, and without his dragon, he was overwhelmed."

Kai: "I'm sorry to hear that. Did he know of that other man's existence?"

Shangzu: "Perhaps. It seems that when I spoke to this man in private, he seemed to know a little bit about my former master."

Kai: "He must be a Rider then."

Shangzu: "Again, many people know the stories of the Dragon Riders, but that doesn't necessarily make him a Rider."

Kai: "But you said he uses magic right?"

Shangzu: "May be, I'm not sure, but even if he did, that doesn't mean that he's a Rider. There are magicians out there."

Kai: "Great, so there are wizards and witches out and about in this world too."

Shangzu: "Isn't that Professor of yours a witch?"

Kai: "Eh sort of. Ms. Goodwitch may appear that way, but she isn't really. She's a huntress."

Shangzu: "A beautiful woman such as her is a huntress?"

Kai: "Well what'd you expect?"

Shangzu: "I don't know, but a huntress?"

Kai: "Trust me cousin, she's got the heart of fighter and a true huntress. She is terrifying at times though, I will admit that."

Shangzu: "Is she single?"

Kai face palmed and sighed.

Shangzu: "What?"

Kai: "Your digging your own grave deeper than it should be already."

Shangzu: "So what do you say? Will you at least trust me?"

Kai leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He then looked out of the window of his team's room and gazed at the shattered moon in the sky.

Kai: "There's more to this than you think cousin."

Shangzu: "I know, but if this world is to be protected from the Templars, then we need to definitely be prepared. I will face my sentence when the time comes, but for now, we need to be family once more."

Kai: "Why did that Templar want me alive? The main Templar knew of your growing gift. He had spies in the village that we didn't know about. The mysterious man was in the village during your development, and that's how he knew about it too. Either way, the Templar that wanted you alive wanted you alive anyway. The mysterious gentleman only told me the options I had in advance."

Kai: "So either way our clan was to be eliminated, and I was to be the sole survivor? This still doesn't make sense. Why I am that special? You have this gift too Shangzu."

Shangzu: "Yeah I know, I'm still baffled by the options, and when I look back at them, they weren't any different. The mysterious man however said that it was the only way to get you to use your full potential and awaken the sleeping warrior inside you. It still doesn't make sense to me, but I did it anyway hoping that this decision would actually be the right move. So far nothing has made sense."

Kai: "Indeed, you're tale doesn't make sense. We were doomed from the start, and yet you made matters worse. I am still angry with you, but I have forgiven you."

Shangzu smiled &amp; said: "Thanks Kai."

Kai: "Yeah, whatever. (Looked back towards his cousin seriously.) The story doesn't make sense, but at the same time it does. I feel like there's a lot more than what you've just told me about. There's more to this story than your side of the story, which is total BS, but I can see somewhat where this was going."

Shangzu: "You do?"

Kai nodded &amp; replied: "Someone wants to use my power. In fact, everyone wants to use my power and me. I know the Creed values me and keep a close eye on me. However, I think this mysterious man wants more than what he's let onto you cousin. This Templar too, I think that everyone from each respective party wants something out of me, and perhaps yourself too. Our clan was the most respected and even feared clan because we were known to have extraordinary power. With our clan gone, the world has changed for the worse. Grim are growing stronger due to the sins of man. The Templars are making a name for themselves across the kingdoms, and the Creed too is trying to establish itself in the social order. But this so-called Rider, he's the biggest mystery of them all."

Shangzu's expression turned serious.

Shangzu: "Now that I think about it, you're right. There's more to this story than meets the eye. I don't know what's going on entirely, but I do see your perspective quite clearly now. However, I still think that we should trust this 'Rider' more than any of the others. Assuming of course he's still alive and hasn't been captured."

Kai nodded and said: "There's one more thing I probably need to tell you about cousin. It's about a dream that I've been having now almost every night."

Shangzu: "Does it involve a girl?"

Kai sighed &amp; replied:" Of course not."

Shangzu: "Then what is this dream of yours?"

Kai looked at him with a very serious expression. This face alone worried Shangzu of what he was going to say.

Kai: "Have you ever heard of Ragnorak?"

Shangzu: "Yes, why?"

Kai: "That is what I dream of. The end of time is near, and these dreams I believe are signs of Remnant's Impending Doom."

Shangzu: "So it's worse than what I thought. That's why they need you."

Kai: "Why do they need me?"

Shangzu: "You're the key to humanity's survival. You're the one to save Remnant from destruction. May the Creator, Monty Oum, himself bless us all."

Kai: "What are you talking about?"

Shangzu: "The Legend of the ancient culture of the Atlesians. Ragnorak, the end of time, is the legend that states divine beasts shall spring forth from the fires of hell and come forth upon the world and burn everything. But it is also said that the Creator himself would wage war upon these beasts with his army of angels at his side. It is said that the world will be in complete ruins, but a young man will save the earth and only a handful of people shall be chosen to stay alive and repopulate Remnant."

Kai: "You believe that I'm that young man."

Shangzu: "Yes Kai, I do."

Kai: "You could just be assuming things cousin."

Shangzu: "No, I'm absolutely sure of it, you're the one."

There was sudden silence between the two remaining clan members. Kai turned his attention back towards the window and looked back at the shattered moon that floats in the night sky. Shangzu also turned towards the shattered moon and sighed. There was a good two or three minutes of silence before someone knocked on the door. The two family members turned towards the door. Kai got up, but grabbed a knife that he kept under his pillow in the process. Shangzu sighed as he noticed that his cousin hasn't learned to relax after all these years. Kai reached the door and placed his other unoccupied hand on the knob, but he didn't open it.

Kai: "Who is it?

?: "It's Yang."

Kai: "What is it Xiao Long?"

Yang: "Hey! Quit being so formal. And we were wondering if you're done speaking with your cousin."

Kai sighed and opened the door. There stood at his doorway were Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and his own team along with Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch.

Ozpin: "I see things went well Mr. Tetsuya."

Kai: "Yes sir."

Ozpin: "Did you get what you wanted?"

Kai: "Yes. I got my answers through a legendary tale."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: True Training Begins

A week later…

Shangzu: "Dodge it!"

Kai (panting): "It's (pant) not that easy (pant) as it looks (pant)."

Shangzu: "You're too slow."

Kai (angrily): "Oh really?"

Shangzu: "It's only been a week since our training started, and your getting all beat up."

Kai sighed &amp; replied: "One week Shangzu. One week."

Shangzu: "It doesn't matter, you have to be ready at all times, and you're in terrible shape."

Kai: "The last mission that was taxing was given to me about a year and a half ago."

Shangzu: "And you've slacked off since then."

Kai: "The Templars were hardly a threat."

Shangzu: "That's what they wanted you to think, and now their better prepared than we'll ever be."

Kai: "You've legitimately kicked my (censored) for a whole week. What more do you want?"

Shangzu: "You need to be more aggressive. You gotta get out of vacation mode."

Kai: "I was never in vacation mode."

Shangzu sighed &amp; said: "Whatever, we're done for this evening."

Shangzu walked off the training arena and exited the facility. Kai stood in his place simply panting with his fists clenched and he stared at the floor. He decided go back to his dormitory and get some rest. It was Friday afternoon. More like four thirty to be exact. He had a long day during the day at school, and right afterwards, Shangzu literally came and dragged him out of his last class and they began their training with the permission of the head master himself. During that week, the process began as how it ended just moments ago.

The day after Shangzu's interrogation, Professor Ozpin had admitted him to live on campus as an "intern". Because Shangzu specialized in martial arts and combat, he was to be Ms. Goodwitch's assistant (quote on quote) for the time that he would be at Beacon Academy. Ms. Goodwitch, as furious with this decision as she was, complied with the head master's wishes. During that week, Shangzu trained with Kai immediately after his classes were over. He also attempted to befriend the blonde headmistress, but she turned him down every time with a glare or a polite/rude comment.

Shangzu however was not dissuaded from her responses. In fact, these responses made him want to get closer to her. Shangzu, being the gentleman he actually was, did stop when she told him. However he did continue to try these advances toward the combat instructor. Kai would merely watch his cousin's futile attempts of persuading Ms. Goodwitch into believing that he was a good person at heart.

Moments later…

Yang: "I wonder why Shangzu trains him so much?"

Blake: "It's really none of our business Yang. This is a personal issue between the two of them."

Weiss: "Blake's right Yang, it isn't our business. Although I will admit this, I am kind of curious about this unknown power that he spoke of."

Ruby: "Do you really believe that Kai is that strong?"

Yang: "Well he kind of proved it when he fought against us and Team JNPR."

Blake: "True. He was a powerful opponent indeed."

There was a sudden knock on their door. Ruby got up and opened it to see Alex standing at the door with his hands in his pockets whistling a tune.

Ruby: "Hey Alex, what's up?"

Yang (in the background): "The sky! Huh? Huh? What you think guys."

Ruby face palmed, Weiss groaned, and Blake simply smacked her head against the book she was reading. Alex just smiled and turned his attention back towards the young leader.

Alex: "Kai is back. Yang wanted me to let her know when he got back from his training. (Looking at Yang.) He's either taking a shower, or just finished. Either way he's in our room."

Yang: "Thanks Alex!"

Alex: "No problem. The rest of us are downstairs in the living room."

Ruby: "Okay thanks Alex."

Alex: "See you girls in a few."

He looked into the room and spotted Blake, who was also looking at the doorway. The two's eyes met and Alex gave her a wink. She was taken aback by this action and blushed a little bit when he did it. He laughed lightly and left the room.

Yang: "Well that was a thing eh Blakey?"

Blake: "Yang…"

Yang: "Alright, I'll stop, but to be honest Blake, he probably has the hots for you."

Blake's face flushed a bright red.

Blake (stammering): "W-W-What?"

Weiss: "Oh dear Oum here we go again."

Yang: "Oh Oum what Weiss? We all know you got the hots for the tallest one amongst them."

Weiss' face flushed a light shade of pink. She quickly stood up and shouted at Yang.

Weiss: "I DO NOT YANG XIAO LONG!"

Yang laughed and Ruby merely sweats drop at the scene before her. Yang stopped laughing after a good minute and decided to pay Kai a visit. She went up to their room and entered the room without knocking.

Yang: "Hey Kai! Didn't know you were-"

She stopped speaking when she noticed that Kai was just wearing his shorts. His hair was slightly wet indicating that he just got out of the shower. He did not have a shirt on however, and his bare chest was exposed in front of Yang. She shamelessly looked up and down his body examining what was displayed in front of her. Both parties stood in place not saying a word to the other. Yang finally broke the silence.

Yang: "Well if it's one thing, I must say that you have a nice six pack. You definitely are ripped."

Kai shook his head and reached for one of his drawers and pulled out a sleeveless workout shirt. He put it on and walked over to Yang. Their eyes met, but Kai had a more serious look on his face.

Kai: "Next time, knock on the door before you walk into another room that's not yours got it?"

Yang playfully saluted and replied: "Yes sir!"

Kai sighed and shut the door behind him. He then headed downstairs with Yang trailing in tow. When the duo reached downstairs, all the teams were downstairs chatting with each other. More noticeably, Weiss was speaking with Kyle, and Blake was speaking with Alex. Ruby was speaking with Jaune and Pyrha, while Ren and Nora were sitting together as usual with Nora speaking about random topics and Ren listening to his best friend. Kai noticed that Mason was a little ways away from the group that was chatting. Yang went ahead and snuck up behind Blake who wasn't paying attention and scared her. Kai shrugged and went over to Mason. Mason noticed he was walking over to him, so he looked up and faced his leader.

Kai: "What are you doing here by yourself?"

Mason: "Relaxing. You know just trying to rest after today's lecture from Professor Port."

Kai: "Yeah, that guy definitely needs to get another hobby or something. I don't think I've learned a single thing from that guy."

Mason: "Yeah, I could say the exact same thing."

Mason leaned over from the side of the couch that he was sitting on and picked up a soccer ball that was sitting next to it. He began tossing in gently between his hands. Kai watched as Mason slowly and progressively went faster. Eventually, Mason went to fast and he lost the ball. It bounced its way towards Ruby's feet. Once it hit her feet, she looked down and picked it up. She then lifted her head up and looked over at the two assassins sitting at the other couch at the other end. Ruby and Mason made eye contact, and she gave him a small smile. Mason slowly turned his head away from her as a faint blush crept across his face. Ruby got up from her seat and walked over to them.

Kai noticed this and simply got up and gave Mason a small pat on the back. When the two passed each other, Kai and Ruby gave each other respective hellos, which was Kai nodding his head in her direction, and Ruby giving him a warm smile. Ruby then turned her attention back to where Mason was sitting. She sat down beside him and waited for him to respond and take notice of her. After a minute, Mason eventually turned around and looked at the young scythe wielder.

Ruby: "You okay?"

Mason: "Yeah, I'm alright. I was just lost in a train of thought."

Ruby: "You dropped your ball."

Mason: "More like lost it if you ask me."

Ruby: "Yeah, you were tossing it between your hands very quickly."

Mason: "I was trying to see how many times I could toss it between my hands while going as fast as I could."

Ruby: "I never really played soccer."

Mason: "Really?"

Ruby: "Yep. I'm more of a weaponry nerd if you ask my sister or me. I watched a couple of soccer games because Yang did participate in some little leagues when we were younger, but I just never developed an interest."

Mason: "Huh? Really?"

Ruby: "Yep."

Mason: "We've been playing soccer together since we've been together. We actually were all on the same little league team when we were younger. Even when we "departed ways", we all still played soccer."

Ruby smiled &amp; replied: "That's good. It sounds like you're all so close to one another."

Mason: "You could say that. We're pretty much like brothers."

Ruby smiled again and turned her attention back to the soccer ball. She then looked back at the youngest assassin.

Ruby: "Could you perhaps teach me how to play?"

Mason blushed at this request and turned his head away. He thought about it and decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Mason: "Sure why not? I don't really do much outside of our usual activities."

Ruby: "Really?! You'll teach me?"

Mason: "Sure why not."

Ruby squealed in excitement and hugged the young assassin. He didn't know what to do, so he hesitantly hugged her back in an awkward manner. From the other side of the room, Yang and Kai and watched and observed the whole situation.

Yang: "I'm glad that she's finally opening up to meeting new people. I'm actually surprised that she's opened up to a guy this easily."

Kai: "I wouldn't say she's opened up, but she definitely has made a huge transition from being herself back when she was younger."

Yang: "Younger? Did you know my sister or something in the past?"

Kai: "I've honestly come across your sister at a park once in awhile. We spoke together at times, but she usually did all the talking."

Yang: "And you didn't bother to share this with me because?"

Kai: "I usually don't like talking about nonsense things."

Yang: "You know that's important for an older siblings to know right? I mean she told me about you, but she said that you never stated your name to her. For all I could've known, you could've been a pedophile."

Kai's eyebrow twitched when he heard Yang make that statement. Yang began to laugh and snort at the sight of the assassin leader's face. Little did the two know, they were being watched as well from another pair.

Alex: "Seems like my leader has the hot's for your blonde brawler."

Blake didn't look up from her reading, but still responded to his comment.

Blake: "I highly doubt that Alex. Kai seems to still be keeping certain secrets to himself. And he isn't the type to constantly seek out women like you do."

Alex smirked &amp; asked: "Oh and is that a bad thing?"

Blake: "I know what you're trying to imply. I don't see you as that type of person, but constantly having your attention on something that is not important is a waste of time."

Alex turned toward his leader and the blonde brawler who were currently talking about Professor Port's class.

Alex (still watching the pair): "You think love is useless?"

Blake: "I mean sort of. It's not like it's easy to love in this type of day and age."

Alex: "You honestly believe that?"

Blake looked up from her book and looked directly at the British boy in front of her. He was still looking in the direction of his leader. His expression was not like how it usually was however. Alex's expression was more serious than he usually was, and his eyes from her angel seemed more distant. Blake then looked back down at her book and continued to think about what they just talked about.

Alex: 'You're an interesting girl Blake Belladonna, I'll give you that.'

The next day…

Kai was the first one up as usual. Except, he woke up around 6:30 in the morning. He couldn't sleep well enough the night before because he pondered about Shangzu's tale from yesterday. Whether he believed his cousin or not, he needed to start training harder to become stronger mentally, physically and spiritually. He decided, on his own accord, to train with his cousin for the time being. He made a connection with his dream and what his cousin told him. If that was to be indeed the case, then he really needed to buckle down and begin training. Millions of people's lives are on the line if a legendary tale is actually a real catastrophic phenomenon.

Kai: 'This is the start of a new journey. This path is one of hard and intense labor. This is the path of pain. As my duty as an assassin of the creed, I must do what is right. I've been training for many years, but none of that training is going to prepare me for what is to come. True training begins on this day, and continues on until the day of Ragonorak.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Second Encounter

After he woke up and got dressed to start his daily training routine, he quietly walked out of his room and slowly closed the door so to not awaken his team. Once he heard the soft click, he sighed and turned around to walk out of the building. Only, he turned to see a particular blonde brawler in her pajamas, which consisted of short brown shorts and bright orange tank top on. She was currently carrying a glass of milk, and she froze in place when she heard the faint click of his dorm room's door. He inwardly cursed himself for having not been more cautious. Then again, why was she even awake at this hour? Normally she sleeps in until noon on Saturdays. Kai sighed &amp; greeted the blonde brawler.

Kai: "Morning Yang."

Yang: "Oh so now he greets people in the morning."

Kai looked at her with an expressionless look and began heading towards the stairs.

Yang (quietly): "Hey! Where are you going?"

Kai (without turning back): "I'm going to do my daily training. What else would I be doing at this time?"

Yang shrugged &amp; said: "I don't know, doing drugs secretly, peeping at girls through their windows, going to see a secret lover?"

Kai turned around and sent her a glare. She giggled at his reaction and then responded to him.

Yang: "I'm just kidding. Anyway, why so early?"

Kai: "I just thought I might as well get a head start in my training. Plus, I won't have to try and find time to do it later today."

Yang: "I see your point. Can you hangout today?"

Kai was taken aback by this question. He never expected her to ask him this.

Kai: "I don't know. We'll see. It depends on if Shangzu is going to train me today or not."

Yang (disappointed voice): "Oh, okay. Well good luck with that."

She then quickly and quietly went back into her own dorm room. Kai continued to stare at the door that had just been recently closed before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then headed downstairs and left to go for his morning run. Little did he know, there was a mysterious hooded figure watching him from the roof of the building.

?: 'It seems I may have to send in another wyvern to test his strength. He seemed to get along with Shangzu's dragon pretty well, but he will have to find a dragon of his own soon. Wyverns definitely aren't the strongest, and I certainly wouldn't want one.'

In another room on Beacon's campus…

Shangzu jolted up from his given spare bed. He was sweating profusely. He dreamt the same dream Kai had envisioned not too long ago before he arrived to Beacon. Only, the vision he had displayed more detailed events than that of Kai's dream.

Shangzu: 'Damn, I knew that the Templars were up to something more than what I uncovered when I was imprisoned there. I killed our clan to make Kai hate me and let that power grow so that he could become the hero of the prophesy, but all these years, and he hasn't even unlocked his full potential. Little do the Templars know that I didn't actually kill our clan. I hope Kai doesn't figure that out either.

'I'm glad that we had real life dummies that made it look like I slaughtered everyone. Then again I did kill a few of the corrupt, but at least everyone else is safe. I just hope aunt and uncle can remain hidden from him until that time comes. I can't tell him everything yet. I need to keep feeding the lies to both him, the Templars, and the order. Now, I wonder about Master though. What exactly is your role in all this? Are you just another man seeking power and conquest? This is definitely confusing to me.'

In the city of Vale…

Kai was jogging through the city of Vale. It was quiet with a few people seen here and there in the early morning of the day. He preferred for a silent environment anyways, but this really was like home to him. He loathed having to come to the city during the early to late afternoons when it was bustling with people at every corner of the city's sidewalks. He kept jogging along the sidewalk he was currently on when he came to a split in the path. He jogged in place as he looked at his options. If he kept going straight, he would've kept going deeper into the heart of this city. If he veered off to the right, he would end up in the city park, which was actually quite huge. He decided to go right.

After jogging for another five minutes through the park, he decided to take a break and sit down on the bench. He was panting and breathing rather quickly because he had gone a long distance since he was dropped off at the docks by one of the airships. He was deep in thought that he didn't notice another person sit beside him. This individual waited patiently for him to notice her, but it didn't seem like he would notice her anytime soon.

Kai: 'What am I going to do? It doesn't seem like I'm strong enough to save this world. I really need to start training tenfold of what I'm currently doing. If I don't, then Remnant can be in some serious trouble. I can't lose. I can't give in. I will succeed, and I will save this world from destruction. But what can I do?! I need to do more!'

?: "Ehem!"

Kai looked up and turned toward his left to see the individual who sat next to him. This person was a female with white hair. She was practically a spitting image of a grown up Weiss. She had a smile on her face as she sat straight up and composed. He was still in his trace before she greeted him with a "hello".

Kai: "Hello miss. Is there something I can do for you?"

?: "Ah yes, I was wondering if you could tell me where Beacon Academy is. I've seemed to have forgotten my way around Vale as it has been a long while since I've been there."

Kai: "I can take you there if you wish, I was going to head back there anyway."

?: "Oh, are you a student there?"

Kai: "Temporarily."

?: "I've never heard of a temporary student before. Are you part of an exchange program?"

Kai: "Not hardly miss."

?: " Hmm… Anyway, I think I'll take up your offer on taking me to Beacon Academy.

Kai: "Alright, please follow me miss."

?: "Thank you. You're such a gentleman… Um…"

Kai (getting up &amp; walking away): "Kai. Kai Tetsuya is the name."

The girl got up herself and sped up to catch up with him. Once she did, she introduced herself to him.

?: "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Winter Schnee. Please to meet you Mr. Tetsuya."

Kai: "Please, just call me Kai miss. Everyone does."

Winter: "Alright, and you may call me Winter then Kai."

Kai: "With all do respect Winter, I believe it is not fitting for me to call you Ms. Schnee considering you're older than me, and you are of higher rank in the social system of this world.

Winter: "Oh, so you know who I am then?"

Kai: "Of course. I know all of the 'celebrities' of this world. I know how the social order works around here on Remnant."

Winter: "So you know my sister Weiss I take it?"

Kai: "Yes I do. She's one of my friend's teammate."

Winter: "That must suck for them honestly."

Kai was slightly startled by this comment, but he didn't show it. Instead he stared at the Schnee for a good minute before shaking his head and continued walking forward.

Kai: "To be honest, she seems to be working well with her team."

Winter: "Hmm, now that's a sight I have to see. I'm just glad that she's changed her ways since I wasn't really of any help to her when we were younger. I also perhaps wasn't a good role model for her at that time."

Kai: "Not that I care a whole lot, but why are you telling me this?"

Winter: "Oh, you seemed like a person that would openly listen to others rant about their problems and then give them some philosophical response about their life right after. That's all."

Kai's eyebrow began to twitch when he heard Winter make this statement. She reminded him of Yang. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the two of them made it to the landing port.

Moments later…

Kai and Winter landed on Beacon's Campus with a welcoming party. Professors Ozpin, Goodwitch, Peach, Port, and Obleck were all present waiting for their arrival.

Ozpin: "Greetings Ms. Schnee. It is a great pleasure to have you on our campus."

Winter: "The pleasure's all mine Professor Ozpin. (Turns toward Kai.) You have quite the gentleman of a student attending your academy sir. He's smooth with the ladies."

Kai 'tsk' and turned his head away toward the rising sun.

Ozpin: "Indeed. Mr. Tetsuya is one of our finest students at this academy."

Kai sighed &amp; said: "As much as I appreciate this appraisal, I would like to go back to my dorm and take a shower if you will."

Ozpin: "Ah yes, you are dismissed Mr. Tetsuya. Thank you for watching over Ms. Schnee."

Kai suddenly thought of something.

Kai: "This 'special package' was Ms. Schnee wasn't it?"

Ozpin: "Quick on the draw as usual Mr. Tetsuya."

Kai: "I hate you and your mysterious poetry lines most of the time Professor."

Ozpin smirked and Kai left right after.

Minutes later…

Weiss: "Wait what?!"

Kai (calmly): "Your sister is here at Beacon Academy to deliver a speech or something like that."

Weiss: "How did I not know about this? How did you find out?"

Kai: "I went for a jog and just so happened I bumped into her. When I brought her back, Professor Ozpin filled me in with the details."

Weiss: "I don't know what to say to this, nor do I know what to do."

Kai turned around and began walking out of Team RWBY's dorm. He paused at the entryway with his hands in his pocket. This got the girls' attention.

Yang: "What is it Kai?"

Kai (without turning around): "Look Weiss. I don't know the story behind your relationship with your sister, nor will I pretend to know what happened, but I would try talking to her. Even though she may have done some things that didn't please you, I still think you should try to talk. That's your choice though."

Weiss: "Says the guy who doesn't talk to his relative."

Kai: "At least your sister didn't murder your clan."

He then walked out and let the door close behind him. The RBY of RWBY simply stared at Weiss and shook their heads at the heiress.

Weiss: "What?! He was being hypocritical!"

Blake: "True, but he was doing it to help you. He was basically saying don't walk down the path I'm walking."

Ruby: "He does have a point though Weiss. At least your sister isn't guilty of murder."

Weiss: "It might as well have been an equivalent to that…"

Yang got up and began to head out.

Ruby: "Where are you going sis?"

Yang stopped and turned around to face Ruby.

Yang: "Oh, I'm just going to go for a walk. I'll be back in time for the speech. Don't worry about me Ruby."

And with that, Yang walked away.

Weiss: "What does she see in him?"

Blake: "Don't know."

Ruby: "Wait what are you guys talking about?"

In the halls…

Kai was walking with his hands in his pockets. He was standing straight and tall, but he felt like a ton of bricks just hit him. He knew he was being a hypocrite, but he didn't want another person to be walking down the same path he was currently walking. His life is full of mystery and wonder. There are questions that have yet to be solved, and with Shangzu now being reintegrated in his life, things seem to be getting intense. He was deep in thought when he was interrupted by Yang calling him.

Yang: "Kai!"

Kai turned around to see the Blonde Brawler jogging towards him. He simply stood in place and waited for her to catch up. Once she caught up, she bent down and placed her hands on her knees to rest.

Yang: "Geez, you walk like a gazelle that's running."

Kai: "What is it Xiao Long?"

Yang: "Geez, what's with the formalities all of the sudden? Girl dump you last night or somethin'?"

Kai's eyebrow twitched in irritation, and Yang let out a laugh at this sight.

Yang: "I'm just kidding Kai. Anyway, are you okay?"

Kai sighed &amp; replied: "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Yang: "I just thought that you were a little upset about having remembered what your cousin did. When Weiss spoke about her sister in such a manner, I thought-"

Kai: "I'm fine Yang, don't worry about it."

(Roar heard in the background.)

Yang: "What was that?!"

Just then, a wyvern burst through the side of the building they were in. It came in head first snapping its jaw at the two. It was heading towards Yang, but Kai managed to dive and grab her out of the flying reptile's jaw. The two landed about five feet from where the miniature dragon had crashed. It turned towards the two students and roared and loud ear-piercing roar. The two covered their ears as the beast roared. Once it stopped, the two uncovered their ears. Kai told Yang to run back to her team's dorm and get backup. She tried to protest, but Kai sent her a look that told her she needed to do what he said. Reluctantly, she got up and ran the opposite direction to get help. Kai got up and then turned to face the wyvern.

Kai: "Alright you minnow, let us see how you can handle an assassin unlike your other buddy I killed yesterday."

The wyvern roared and Kai ran at the beast with his fist cocked back ready to strike.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The History of the Rider's Powers

Yang burst through her team's dorm room door. Everyone inside the room became startled at this sudden outburst. Ruby was the first to respond to Yang's semi-panicked face.

Ruby: "What is it Yang?"

Yang: "Another one of those small dragons attacked the building just now!"

Weiss: "I thought I heard something roar in the distance, but I wasn't sure. Wait, what do you mean attacked?!"

Yang: "It literally flew straight into the side of the building and tried to eat me!"

Blake: "So what happened?"

Yang: "Kai managed to save me just in time. He's currently fighting the beast."

Weiss: "We need to go get the professors now!"

Alex: "Already done lass."

Weiss jumped in surprise and turned around to see the other members of Kai's team currently standing at their door armed and ready with Professors Ozpin and Goddwitch behind them.

Yang: "So I'm assuming you guys heard it too."

Alex: "Nope. We saw the whole thing happen."

Yang: "You did?"

Alex: "We did lass, we did indeed."

Back with Kai…

The wyvern snapped its jaws at him hoping to take a hold of him, but it missed and Kai managed to punch it square in its lower jaw. The beast was sent back out of the wall and it temporarily plummeted down towards the ground. Kai saw this as an advantage and decided to jump after it and give it a beat down. When the dragon recovered from its sudden daze, Kai landed on top of its stomach, which caused the beast to accelerate faster towards the ground. The two eventually hit the bottom, and it wasn't a pleasant sight or sound. Kai was thrown off of the wyvern and he smacked right into a tree.

Kai: 'Well, there goes my spine…'

The wyvern slowly got up and shook itself of the dust and debris from the ground. Once it recovered, the beast turned its attention to the dazed assassin. It locked its sight onto Kai and growled lowly while slowly approaching him. Kai stood up and staggered a little before getting in a poor and sloppy fighting stance. Kai spit on the ground in front of him before wiping a small amount of blood that was in the corner of his mouth.

Kai: 'Alright you, I'm gonna make sure that I send your (censored) to the moon!

As Kai rushed at the wyvern, a barrage of images began to flash through his mind. He stopped and grabbed the side of his head as he continued to see images of buildings burning and hearing people in the background screaming and yelling in terror. He saw many people fighting against many dragons and other creatures he didn't recognize. The more vivid the pictures got, the more his headache grew. Right when the wyvern was about to bite his head off, another individual managed to step between the two and clock the flying reptile away from Kai. The said person was Shangzu.

Shangzu (not turning around): "What the hell were you thinking?"

Kai (grunting &amp; groaning): "You try to fight with a headache this bad…"

Shangzu: "I was getting those images too this morning. It wasn't pleasant."

Kai got onto his knees and continued to clutch the side of his head.

Kai: "Yeah, they aren't pleasant. Damn…"

The wyvern recovered from the hit it took and roared at Shangzu who stood in front of Kai. Shangzu had a giant single edged sword on his back and two pistols holstered on either side of his waist. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and unsheathed it. The wyvern growled as it began to circle the two. Shangzu stood his ground hardly shifting much at all. The wyvern was trying to find an opportune moment so strike. Before it could react however, it was suddenly blown away from an explosion that occurred. Kai, who was slowly recovering from is migraine attack, turned around to see hit team, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin, along with Winter. Shangzu turned around and saw Ms. Goodwitch. He instantly went up to her and bowed. He then took her left hand and gave it a kiss. Ms. Goodwitch blushed at this action but immediately took her hand away from his grasp.

Kai: "How many times do I have to ask you about not flirting with my female teachers?"

Shangzu: "You've never said anything about it."

Kai: "I kinda have Shangzu."

Shangzu shrugged &amp; replied: "I must've not heard you then."

Kai: "Unbelievable!"

Weiss: "Can't you too just get along?"

Shangzu/Kai (respectively): "Apparently not." "Hell no!"

Weiss: "Ugh!"

Yang: "That's how you and ruby were the first part of this last semester."

Weiss: "You're not helping Yang!"

Shangzu: "Watch it!"

The wyvern suddenly darted towards the group of hunters and huntresses. Kai rushed past Shangzu, who was in a defensive stance, and punched the wyvern in the face. The beast rolled away from the group, but recovered quickly and charged again. Kai charged as well and slid under the small beast as soon as the two were mere feet apart. Kai appeared behind the wyvern and picked up a rock nearby. Once the beast turned around, Kai threw the rock and it hit the beast in the eye. It roared in pain and began thrashing around. It spun around and whacked its tail right into Kai's gut. Kai was sent back towards the group while rolling around in the dirt.

Kai: "Ooof! (Rolling in the dirt.) That hurt like a (censored)."

Shangzu: "You didn't have any weapons you idiot."

Kai: "Yeah, ya think? Now I know not to do that…"

Shangzu: "Oh do ya?"

Kai: "Shut up."

Shangzu: "Alright, I was gonna help you up, but now…"

Kai quickly flipped himself back up and dusted himself off. He looked at his cousin dead in the eyes and then turned his attention back towards the still flailing reptile. Alex sighed and walked up to him with his weapons in hand. His other free hand was placed on Kai's shoulder and Kai turned around to be greeted with his weapons being shoved into his chest. Alex simply smiled and gave him a light pat on the back. Kai sighed and quickly got his gear on. As soon as he finished, the wyvern had stopped thrashing around and used its good eye to locate where Kai was. It saw him and immediately growled at him. Kai unsheathed his two swords and got in a battle stance. Ms. Goodwitch was about to interfere, but Professor Ozpin gently placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that said 'Let him be'. Ms. Goodwitch sighed and reluctantly relaxed from her stance.

The wyvern roared and flew in the air. Kai looked up and saw that the wyvern was planning on performing a series of aerial assault methods. Kai sheathed one sword and reached inside his hood and got out a grappling device. He shot the grapple at the side of a building, and launched himself toward it. Once he reached the building, he came to a stop and scanned for where the wyvern was. Turns out, the wyvern was watching him the whole time, and was currently heading straight towards him and a high speed. Kai barely dodged out of the way when the wyvern collided with the building. As he was falling, he shot the grapple again at the other building nearby and went towards its roof. Once he was there, he sheathed the other sword and reached for his duel pistols in his holsters.

The wyvern climbed out of the hole in the wall and located Kai. It roared again and flew towards the young assassin. Kai started shooting at the beast attempting to hit its wings. However the wyvern was a bit more agile than he thought, and he ended missing or hitting the reptile's armored scales. Right before the wyvern reached Kai, Shangzu stepped in between them again and kicked the wyvern in the face. The wyvern flew back a good few feet away from the two to regain its balance. Shangzu launched himself at the wyvern and managed to grab hold of it. He then started to mess with the puny dragon's wings causing it to descend towards the ground. The wyvern and Shangzu reached the ground and began to wrestle with one another. Kai saw this as an opportunity to strike. He ran off the cliff and performed a semi Leap of Faith. As he descended towards the ground, he drew out both of his swords and did a mid-air flip. He pointed the blades at the ground and the twin blades met the exposed beast's chest. Shangzu dodged out of the way before Kai reached the winged beast. The wyvern yelped in pain and then slowly faded out of consciousness. Kai sighed and pulled out the two swords out of the dead beast's underside.

Shangzu: "Well, it looks like you officially killed your first wyvern."

Kai looked up at his cousin, who was not casually leaning against the opposite wall.

Kai: "Not really an accomplishment if you ask me."

Shangzu: "True, but it was your first wyvern."

Kai: "Second really, but my first one killed. You helped with that."

Shangzu: " Kinda had to."

Kai: "No you didn't, but you chose to."

Shangzu: "Yeah, you have a point, but what kind of cousin would I be if I didn't help you?"

Kai: "What kind of cousin aren't you already."

Shangzu sweat dropped and replied: "Still holding a grudge huh?"

Kai: "It's been a day."

Shangzu: "Really? It feels like a month."

Kai face faulted after that comment.

Kai: "What the hell am I gonna do with you?"

At that moment, there was a sudden spark of electricity, which then became a series of electric lightning bolts coming down from the sky so suddenly. The sky got darker, and more storm clouds blocked out the sun. A giant bolt of lightning suddenly crashed down towards the center of the area they were currently at. Everyone had to cover his or her eyes for the flash was blinding. After a good thirty seconds, the lightning stopped and before them stood one of the mythical creatures of legends. In front of them was a white dragon with piercing blue eyes. It was definitely twice the size of the wyvern they had just fought earlier, but it wasn't nearly as enormous as Shangzu's companion they met yesterday. However, this particular dragon seemed to be more intimidating than Shangzu's dragon despite the obvious size difference between the two monstrous reptilians.

Yang (shocked): "What on Oum's green Remnant is that?"

Blake (stunned as well): "It… It appears to be a dragon."

Jaune (scared): "A-A-And a real o-o-one at that!"

Shangzu walked up towards the dragon and stopped a few meters away from it. The dragon noticed his presence and acknowledged him by turning and nodding in his direction.

Shangzu: "Is there word from the Almighty One?"

The dragon shook its head in a yes gesture and spoke aloud telepathically for everyone to hear.

?: 'Yes, the Almighty One speaks. Darkness is to befall this land soon. Many of the Fallen Dragons will dominate the earth and burn it into ash.'

Yang (while pointing): "It talks!"

Weiss: "Quiet Yang!"

Kai: "What do you mean Fallen Dragons? I do not understand this. Who's the Almighty One?"

Shangzu: "The one and only deity of Remnant. Monty Oum himself."

Kai: "You mean God?"

Shangzu: "Some call him God, others call him Oum, or the Creator, or the Almighty One."

Kai: "So the creator of this world is the 'Almighty One'?"

?: 'Yes Kai Tetsuya, and he has a request from you.'

Kai: "Me? Why me? I've done nothing that could possibly find favor with Oum himself."

?: 'He has seen your talents and skills, and he believes that you are the one capable of saving the world from total annulation. He is asking you to be the Protector of Remnant.

Kai: "Protector?"

?: "Yes. The Darkness shall rise again, and you, Kai Tetsuya, are humanity's last hope of survival.

Kai: "Why me? Why not my cousin? Why not Professor Ozpin, or anyone else?"

?: "Your questions will be answered in due time young assassin, but right now, you need to begin your Dragon Riding training. Your cousin's mentor will be assisting you on this journey. It will be hard, but you are humanity's last hope. In fact, you may be the Realm of the Dragons' last hope as well."

Kai stood in place and pondered a moment. All of this sounded like a giant responsibility for him. There was definitely going to be a lot of weight on his shoulders if he agrees to be this so-called "protector" of Remnant. Just then Pyrrha intervened.

Pyrrha: "Wait, Mr. Dragon.

?: 'Please young lady, don't call Mr. Dragon. It makes me feel old. Call me Dragoon.'

Shangzu: "Yeah? Well you are like two thousand or so years old Dragoon."

Dragoon: 'Silence youngling! You don't know what you speak of!'

Shangzu: "Youngling? I'm not one of your younglings! I'm in my twenties."

Dragoon: 'That is quite young in my book.'

Pyrrha interrupted: "Anyways, why is there a "Protector" needed for Remnant. I thought that was what the Maidens were for?"

Dragoon: 'The powers of the Maidens were indeed given to protect the world, but they were only limited. In fact, the history long forgotten from that tale is that the old man whom had shut himself away before the Four showed up, was a former Rider.'

Professor Goodwitch: "That's impossible. There is no part of that story of that old gentleman anywhere in Remnant."

Dragoon: 'And that is exactly what I mean Ms. Goodwitch. The history of that man was forgotten, because many didn't know where he "vanished". However in his later years, he disguised himself as an old farmer and hid away his secrets and powers. After the fall of the "Fallen One", he grieved many times because of the loss of his dragon in the times of the wars before that of the human and Faunus struggles. He noticed that after the Dragon Wars, people and Faunus were becoming too hostile towards each other for control of race dominance in the world. Rather than share his gifts and attempt to fix the world, "the old farmer" hid himself away from the world and all that was known of him was lost in the decades to come.

'However when the four Maidens came along, he noticed how some people have changed and they seek to make the world a better place. Because he was nearing the time of his death, he decided to give the Maidens their powers of Summer, Winter, Spring and Fall. However these powers were only mere fractions of his true capabilities. What was also lost was the part of history after the visit from the Four. A month after the Maidens encountered and left the "old farmer", another visitor came across this man's house and land. He found the farmer working on his crops while he passed along down the road. This young man was lost and decided to ask the man for directions to a nearby village.

'The kind "old farmer", whose heart had changed due to the four Maidens having visited him before this encounter, decided to help this young man. He invited him to his house and they sat and had some tea together. They talked like two strangers getting to know each other for the first time. Eventually the night came, and the youngster politely told the old man that he was to be on his way. However, before the old man let him leave, he gave the young man a book. A book that was long forgotten through the decades passed. The young man gladly accepted this gift and proceeded towards his destination. After fifteen minutes of having left the old man's house, he heard an explosion occur over his shoulder.

'The young man turned to see a huge fire running ablaze across the country side. He knew that the explosion occurred near the old man's place, if not at his place. He decided to run back and help this man. After the kindness the "old farmer" showed him, the young man couldn't simply leave him if he was in trouble. Little did he know, the farmer was going to die in minutes. When he returned back to the site, the young man looked around and saw that the old man's house, crops, and land were destroyed and burnt to a crisp. He was in a slight panic, and began to search for the old man. He removed stones, brick, wood beams, anything that the old man could've been under. After having searched for a good ten minutes, the young man was about to give up when he noticed two wooden doors on the floor underneath a crushed table and rugs.

'He never saw these two doors before when he was at the house moments earlier, but he decided to investigate it. He ascended down a set of stairs before coming across an underground room filled with old bookshelves, an old chest, a desk, and many other objects. In the middle of the room however he saw the "old farmer" bleeding from his head with a broken left arm. The man was slowly crawling towards the chest. The young man quickly ran up to him and helped him. The "old farmer" however jumped and tried to kick at him thinking it was one of his attackers. Once the old man stopped to see whom it was, he softened. The young man asked him what had happened, and the old man told him that a group known as the Templars moments after he left his house attacked him.

'He said that they demanded him to tell them what he told the young man. And he told them the truth, but they didn't believe him and began to beat him up. They then started to destroy his walls, his floors and other belongings to find the chest he was currently crawling towards. When the young man asked him about what was in the chest that the attackers needed, the old man told him the story and history about the Dragon Riders and the Protector, or Guardian, of Remnant. The man told him that he didn't believe in that story and other stories about the Riders that he had heard from others, but the "old farmer" gave him a key to open the chest. The young man hesitated, but he opened it saw what the contents where of the chest. There in the chest was a sword crafted by the best Rider Blacksmiths, several books and journals, a set of armor, and other minor things.

'The young man turned towards the old man who was leaning against one of the pillars watching the young man rummage through the chest. Moments after reading the journal entries and looking through the other contents of the chest, the young man's opinion about the Riders and the Guardian changed. He looked towards the "old farmer" and slowly walked up to him. Once he was at an arms length away from the "old farmer", he stopped in place. He instantly knew that he was the forgotten Guardian of Remnant. The "old farmer" told him that his hypothesis was correct and that the reason the Templars attacked him was because they were looking for him, but they didn't know that he was actually the man they were looking for. They only thought that he was associated with the Riders and the Guardian. The old Guardian was now dying because of his beat down from the Templars earlier, but before he died, he gave the young man another gift. It was the gift similar to that of the Maidens, but it was much more. The Guardian passed on his remaining powers to the young man.

'After his powers were transferred over the young stranger's body, the "old farmer" gave his last breath and died. The young man thanked him for his kindness once more, and buried him on that piece of land where the "old farmer" has lived for many years. After he buried the old man, he took the belongings in the chest and placed them all in his bag and other bags he managed to find through the wreckage. After that, he burned the underground library, and with his new powers, cleared away the destroyed site and replaced the burned ground with fresh grass, green plants, and a tree. To this day, that tree stands, and under that tree is the grave of that "old farmer". Years later, the young man managed to pass down his powers through twelve different disciples of his. They each had a share of the man's powers. However, they weren't recognized in the world, and usually remained hidden from the general population. For a time, the world seemed to be at a harmony and at peace.

'But of course, that all changed. One disciple became power hungry and tried to take all the power for himself. This disciple attacked his mentor and managed to steal the rest of his power. Little did the other eleven know, they were going to be the next targets for this power hungry thief. Of the eleven other disciples, there were only four that stood a chance against their corrupt comrade. After a major battle against the corrupted disciple, three of the four disciples fell at the hands of the corrupted. However before they all died, they gave their powers to their remaining comrade who swore to use his powers for the good of mankind and for the Faunus. After obtaining their powers, he got back up and fought his fallen comrade in an intense battle that lasted for so many hours. After a certain amount of time, the corrupted disciple seemed to be on the verge of victory. However from the depths of the earth appeared a dragon. The dragon was hidden throughout the decades after the Dragon Wars. He is the first dragon ever created by Oum himself. He rarely shows himself to anyone, including the rest of us dragons created after him.

'No one knows what happened to the first dragon ever created. However we do know that he helped the remaining disciple defeat the corrupted disciple and seal his powers away. This sealing however cost the energy of the remaining disciple and the first dragon. The First disappeared without a trace, and the disciple became the Guardian of Remnant. One recognized him as such, but it has been told in his journal entries that the First granted him more powers and that the First was the only one to recognize him as Remnant's Guardian. Since then, the powers of the Guardian have been passed on from generation to generation.'

Kai: "So you're saying that Shangzu &amp; I have these powers?"

Dragoon: 'On the contrary Kai, I'm saying that you alone have these powers of the Guardian. Your cousin here only has a fraction of that power.'

Kai looked at Shangzu who merely shrugged at his cousin's questioning look.

Kai: "So what has come of the corrupter's power?"

Dragoon looked at him seriously &amp; replied: 'It has been stolen and opened once again.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Will vs. Temptation

Kai: "So your saying that this disciple's power has been reawakened?"

Dragoon: 'Yes. But we don't know who unleashed it.'

Yang: "Bet it was Cinder Fall."

?: "Oh Yang Xiao Long, my feelings are hurt because of that statement."

Everyone, including Dragoon, turned their attention towards the oncoming Cinder Fall and her team comprised of Mercury and Emerald. Yang's rage activated, and her eyes turned red at the sight of Mercury. General Ironwood, Penny, several Atlas Elite Soldiers, Winter, and Ruby and Yang's Uncle Qrow were trailing behind them.

Yang (pointing at Mercury): "You!"

Mercury (casually): "Hey Blondie."

Pyrrha (looking at Cinder): "You're the one who caused the Fall Maiden grief and pain."

Cinder: "You are indeed a smart girl Pyrrha Nikos. And yes, you're right. I am the one who stole the powers of the fall Maiden Amber."

Pyrrha: "Why? Why would you do that?"

Cinder: "To gain some power of course."

Pyrrha: "You hurt her in the process!"

Kai: "Pyrrha!"

This outburst from Kai caught everyone's attention. They all turned towards his direction and noticed him staring at the two with an intense glare. This glare even made Cinder shiver a slight bit. Dragoon also had a heated glare sent towards the raven-haired woman.

Dragoon: 'So this is the one who stole young Amber's powers. Powerful indeed this woman is, but powerful as a Rider, she is not.'

Cinder frowned at Dragoon's comment. She looked at the dragon with interest. She began to plot something in her mind, but Dragoon was able to read her thoughts. This was a secret technique that he didn't share with most dragons or people.

Dragoon: 'I know what you are thinking based on the look on your face and silence. You will not, and cannot take my power. Only Dragon Riders can match the strength and power of us dragons.'

Cinder frowned again. She couldn't believe that the dragon had just said such a thing out loud. She did indeed try to figure out how to extract a dragon's power, just like semblances and the Fall Maiden's powers, but apparently it is futile.

Dragoon: 'Many have tried and failed. Even Riders have a tough time trying to absorb our power. Understand this False Maiden. The power of a dragon is the same as the power of the Almighty One. He created us. We are to serve him and protect his people. Trying to take our powers is the equivalent of trying to take over his powers, which is impossible. The Great Oum has never shown his face to anyone but the First, who is also a mystery.'

Kai looked from Cinder then back at Dragoon.

Kai: "So now what? Am I just to accept this and learn the ways of a Rider?"

Dragoon turned his attention towards the young assassin.

Dragoon: "That is your choice young assassin. You can either accept this request or deny it. Nothing stops you from accepting or denying the Almighty One's plea.'

Kai: "Except for the fact that if I deny the rest of my life will be filled with nothing but bad luck and bad karma."

Dragoon chuckled &amp; replied: 'One may think that, but the Almighty One isn't like how many think he is.'

Kai: "Seems like a nice guy."

Dragoon: 'Trust me youngling, he is very kind and forgiving.'

Kai stood in place for a minute and looked up at the blue sky. He then looked at Shangzu who was lazily leaning against a piece of rubble from the buildings that fell from their previous encounter with the wyvern. Shangzu noticed his cousin's stare and simply shrugged his shoulders.

Shangzu: "Like I said earlier, I'm here because I want and need your help. I'm not gonna force this on you, but I really want you to accept this. The world isn't going to get any better anytime soon. With Ms. Fall's deceitful ways, the White Fang attacking dust companies, and gang activity on the rise, this world will completely go under unless you help us Kai. We're already training you to be a Rider, you might as well accept the position to be Remnant's Guardian."

Kai once again had a moment of silence. He then broke out of his thoughts as he looked around at the people who were currently present at the moment. His final glance at everyone else landed upon his own team, who were silent during this whole phenomenon. This was definitely a challenging decision to make. He and the rest of his team are still on a mission given to them by the assassins to help Professor Ozpin maintain order at Beacon while the Vytal Festival was occurring. However, he was also in search of the Apple of Eden. There was word of the Templars attempting to find it and make use of its powers for global domination. Kai personally was in search of it to hide it from the Templars. However, it was lost during the times of the assassin Connor.

On the other hand, the Almighty Monty Oum, creator of the universe and the creator of Remnant, had asked for his help to maintain order and balance in the world by asking him to become the next Guardian of Remnant. The only problem was the fact that the dragon before him seemed to be hiding other facts behind this story and request. Of course the dragon explained the powers of the Fallen Disciple, but what he didn't understand was what does the powers of the Fallen Disciple exactly do? What is it that makes this person, who reawakens the powers, so dangerous?

Kai: "Dragoon. May I ask what exactly is the danger behind the individual who obtained the powers?"

Dragoon nodded &amp; breathed deeply before replying.

Dragoon: 'The powers of the Fallen Disciple allow the user to control the many Grim that roam about in this world.'

Everyone seemed surprised, if not shocked at this revelation.

Dragoon: 'The user can manipulate the thinking of the shadow beasts and control them to do his bidding. However, there is more to this power than that.'

Cinder: "And what might that be?"

Dragoon turned his attention towards her.

Dragoon: 'Miss Fall. The user may also call upon the Fallen Disciple's Shadow army, which is comprised of shadow knights and dragons. They are similar to the Grim, but these are the souls of the damned. The dragons did come from a line of the First Shadow Dragon King. However, he was defeated as well in the Dragon Wars. There weren't enough normal and light dragons on Remnant to hold off against the shadow dwellers, and they eventually all went into hiding while the shadow dragons laid waste to the land. Of course the Almighty One had enough and stepped in himself by declaring war upon the children of the Shadow Dragon. He created vast an army of Holy Dragons and war broke loose amongst Remnant.'

Pyhrra: "So this story coincides with the story you told earlier about the twelve disciples?"

Dragoon: 'Yes. The Fallen Disciple had his fair share of the powers from the "Old Farmer", but he also found the source of the Shadow King's power and combined that along with the powers of the Original Guardian of Remnant. It was then he began defeating and stealing the powers of the other eleven.'

Kai: "So the basically quadrupled the amount of power he had originally by combining his original strength with the Shadow King's powers, and the other ten he managed to conquer?"

Dragoon: 'That is correct young assassin.'

Kai: "How do you expect me to stop this person if my powers are near nothing to that of the Fallen Disciple's powers? If the person who stole these powers has a hand on them already, how am I supposed to match that strength? He may already be planning something far greater than anything we can possibly imagine."

Dragoon: 'Are you scared young assassin?'

Kai: "Not hardly. I don't fear many things anymore. Ever since the fall of my village I've accepted many things in this world, especially death."

Dragoon nodded &amp; replied: 'It is a matter of will young assassin. You can either train hard for the rest of your life, or you can simply run and hide from it. It doesn't matter, by the end of all this, that power will reach its maximum potential, and the world as you all know it will perish and burn in the ashes of the Shadow Dragons.'

Kai: "What can't any of you step in and do something about this?"

Dragoon: 'Unfortunately, I have to admit that the powers of the Fallen Disciple are growing stronger as we speak. Stronger than many of the divine dragons including myself.'

Kai: "What about the Almighty One?"

Dragoon: 'One should know that even the Almighty Oum has his limitations too. This is a test for humanity Kai to see if they remember who their creator is, and to see what they will do in a time of crisis.'

Kai: "This isn't making any sense to me."

Shangzu: "You're not supposed to understand Kai. You're just to comprehend the message."

Kai turned to his cousin &amp; replied: "Oh I comprehended the whole message alright, and it seems as if the Almighty Oum has given up on humanity as we speak!"

Dragoon: 'Your heart is tainted with anger, hate, and fear young assassin.'

Kai: "Well you expect me to believe in a deity? After what happened to me in the past, you expect me to believe that there is a god of some kind watching over humanity?"

Alex: "Well Dragoon here is kind of proof of that mate."

Kai: "(Censored) off you British (censored). You have no idea what I went through!"

Dragoon: 'You are to understand that the Almighty One lets things happen for a reason. You are not always meant to find the answers to every single event that occurs in your life.'

Kai: "This is stupid. If he could, Oum himself could just wipe out these godlike powers, yet he simply sits back and watches humanity's next steps in their everyday lives. What kind of deity is he supposed to be? Mother always said that he watches over us and takes care of us, but so far all I've seen is (censored)! (Censored) all of this!"

At that moment, Yang briskly walked up to him and punched him square in the jaw. Kai fell over and landed on his (censored). He looked up at her with a glare on his face. However, what he saw made him stop his glaring and his expression softened enough to where he looked neutral. Yang was in her "rage" mode with her red eyes and burning golden hair (literally). However in those angry eyes were the looks of sorrow, and compassion.

Kai (mumbled): "What the hell was that for?"

Yang: "It was a wake up call."

Kai sighed and pushed himself off the ground. Shangzu walked up to his younger cousin and lightly patted him on the back. He also ruffled up his hair after that. Surprisingly, Kai did not shake him off or push him off. Instead, the young assassin gave a small but noticeable smile towards his older cousin's actions. The Older Rider smiled back and spoke to his cousin.

Shangzu: "Trust me Kai. There's more to that from women than you know. That was just a glimpse of the future with you luck with women."

Kai lightly shook his head at his cousin's witty remark.

Kai: "I'm an assassin cousin. No woman would want to be with a man who has so much blood on his hands at such a young age."

Shangzu: "If you're referring to me, then yes, I must agree with you. But someone of young age, it's never too late."

Kai sighed &amp; replied: "You're not that much older than me."

Shangzu: "Doesn't matter."

He then turned a bit more serious with his expression before speaking once more.

Shangzu: "I may not be the cousin you thought I was or hoped to have, but I am still family Kai, and I do care for your well being. But I also want you to consider the paths that you can take. I want you to understand that by accepting this request from Oum, means that you are not only acknowledging he is the creator, but you are doing his will. You will save many lives if you do this job. I accepted becoming a Rider to better the world. I looked at myself and I was disgusted with who I was becoming. However I was able to change my ways by becoming a student of one the disciples. I gladly accepted his offer because I not only wanted to redeem myself for having hurt you, but I also wanted to become a person who would prevent anything like what I did from ever happening again."

Kai turned towards his cousin with the usual face he wore.

Kai: "Your mentor is a disciple?"

Shangzu: "Well, sort of. He's a bit older now, but he can still teach me several things about being a rider."

Kai: "So the disciple Dragoon was speaking of is here?"

Shangzu: "Well not exactly. He's still in a hidden location, but I can take him to you."

Kai: "Shouldn't we discuss this in a private matter?"

Shangzu: "Perhaps, but the lot of people here have heard enough already to where I can disclose a certain amount of information."

Kai stood there in silence once more thinking about what his cousin said. He still was conflicted with his anger that he holds within him. Shangzu noticed his hesitance and spoke to him once more.

Shangzu: "Look, I understand you're conflicted with what Dragoon and I have said to you, and I understand that your developed beliefs counter what we've revealed and said to you. You've done enough as is now. You've become an assassin for the Creed. You've done what many would not even consider doing. It may have been out of anger and fear and other reasons, but you've done the impossible. Your will was stronger than the many temptations that you've faced. So now I'm asking you to use your will again and not give into the temptations that are blocking your path once again. It is a matter of will versus temptation Kai."

Kai looked down at the ground and then back up. However rather than look at Shangzu, he turned his attention towards his teammates who were quiet during this whole meeting. The three assassins looked back at him. Alex simply shrugged and spoke to him.

Alex: "Look mate, we support you no matter what you do. We'll follow you to the ends of the earth if we have to. You know that we owe our lives towards you. If you accept the position of becoming a Dragon Rider, then we can't stop you, and we won't stop you. I don't know how the Order will take it, but I surely will accept whatever decision you make. I'm sure Kyle and Mason would also agree with me."

The other two assassins simply nodded in agreement with Alex's statement.

Kai: "Thanks boys. I appreciate it."

Alex: "No problem amigo. Plus this could be your chance to spend some more time with a certain someone when not training."

Kai sighed &amp; replied: "In case you weren't listening you "deaf donut", as you once called me, the job of a rider doesn't sound like there's any time for that kind of stuff."

Alex: "Suit yourself bro, but just a word of advice. Other guys will eventually reach into her heart. Better spend as much time with her as possible."

Kai shook his head at his teammate's antics. He turned towards Yang and the rest of the people of Beacon. He and Yang made eye contact with one another. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. She simply gave him a smile and a nod in approval. However as he was turning his attention towards the headmaster of Beacon and the general of Atlas, he noticed Yang's expression change into a sadder one. This concerned him just enough to where he would speak to her privately about the matter.

Kai: "Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin: "Yes Mr. Tetsuya?"

Kai: "I would like to withdraw from your academy under these current circumstances."

Ozpin smiled &amp; replied: "I already have your papers ready Mr. Tetsuya. Do not worry; I will not hold this decision against you. You are doing what is considered to be the greater good of not only humanity, but for the faunus as well. I take pride in the fact that this academy has helped you continue to strengthen your beliefs and holdfast to them. I would be disingenuous if I didn't say that I am a bit upset about you leaving this academy. You have represented Beacon well in the classroom, on the battlefield, and outside of Beacon amongst the general population."

Kai: "Thank you Professor."

Ms. Goodwitch: "Please continue to look after yourself Mr. Tetsuya. It has been an honor having taught one the best hunters in Remnant. In fact, it was an honor having you in my class. I have high respect for the Assassin's Creed even though I do disagree with some of their beliefs and ways on how they handle worldly affairs."

Before Kai could answer, Shangzu interrupted him.

Shangzu: "Oh believe me Ms. Goodwitch, I will take care of myself. I'll make sure to visit you every so often, whenever "Teach" lets me have some free time of course."

He winked after making his statement. Ms. Goodwitch glared at him, but surprisingly was flustered at his response. This reaction got several good laughs and giggles from the people who were present. Even Dragoon seemed to be chuckling a bit. Kai simply face palmed and sighed.

Kai: "Would it kill you to not flirt with any of my teachers?"

Shangzu: "Of course, I won't flirt with any of your teachers except for her."

Kai: "You know, I'm starting to see why mother had issues with uncle."

Shangzu: "Oh come on little cousin. Ever since mom died, he needed to get back up on his feet and get back out in the world."

Kai: "Yeah, unfortunately he resorted to flirting with other women."

Shangzu: "Better than him moping around in bed all day. Plus he eventually remarried after that. They did move away though for a long while before the whole incident."

Kai: "You know, the more I spend time with you, the more I become confused on my opinion of you."

Shangzu: "Well yeah, that's me alright. I'm always a mystery."

Kai: "Besides, I don't think any woman would want to be with a murder."

Dragoon: 'That was cold.'

Alex: "Damn, shots fired."

Shangzu: "Says the assassin."

Kai: "I'll have you know that I spared more people than you think."

Shangzu: "You still have blood on your hands one way or another. Besides, I know that assassins secretly had families. Don't think that I don't know the history of the assassins. Ezio Auditore had a family of his own back in his time."

Alex: "Accurate enough."

Kyle: "Yep, he nailed that common bit of knowledge."

Kai sighed and turned back towards Dragoon.

Kai: "Tell Deity Oum and the rest of the Dragon Table that I accept the new position of Guardian."

Dragoon nodded &amp; said: 'We are really appreciative of your decision to help us young Tetsuya. You will make the difference when the time comes. I shall inform the Council as soon as possible. As for the Dragon Lords and their "children", we are forever in your debt young Tetsuya. I hope to see you again soon.'

Within seconds, Dragoon vanished in a bright array of lights. After his disappearance, there was a good few minutes of silence before Shangzu broke it.

Shangzu: "So what do you say cousin? Shall we get started with our training?"

Kai stood in his place looking up at the now clear sky. He turned around to face his cousin, and he walked up to him before stopping a about a foot away from his older cousin.

Kai sighed &amp; said: "You once told me to forgive others, so I have forgiven you. However I still want the truth from you when we officially begin training. It's hard for me to do, but I must forget the past and move onto the future. If this is what it takes to make Remnant a better world for all races, people, and living beings and creatures, then I'll do everything in my ability to make that come true."

Shangzu smiled at his younger cousin.

Shangzu: "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. I will indeed reveal the truth to you, and I will make sure that we are family once again. What I did is indeed unworthy of your forgiveness, but I thank you for your kindness and forgiveness towards me. I promise I'll make this world a better place for not only the people of Remnant, but for you specifically since I took what was rightfully yours away from you when you were young."

Kai nodded and extended his arm out. The older of the two relatives smiled once more and grasped his hand with his younger cousin. The two officially became a family again.

Shangzu: "Well, since we've had a busy day, why don't we wait until tomorrow to begin our journey? I believe that rest is important too you know."

Kai chuckled at this statement. This surprised many because they aren't used to Kai being so happy and joyful. They were always used to the assassin hunter being calm, stern, and overall boring. However, for three other assassins, they saw this as a good sign. This was the type of scenario that they were hoping for to change their leader for the better. It wasn't that he already was a good individual; it was just the fact that he was always too uptight about things, and he rarely had any fun. Sure he let them have vacations and spend time with their families (their families lived within the save boundaries of the Order), but most of the time, he never took a break even when he wasn't needed. The three looked amongst each other as if telepathically communicating, which they were.

Alex: "Oi Kai! The three of us want to ask you and your cousin something!"

Kai faced his long time friend &amp; ally &amp; replied: "Sure, what do you need Alex?"

Alex: "The three of us, with of course the approval of the Order, and as a unanimous decision by the three of us, would like to ask you, and specifically your cousin, if we can join you three in becoming Dragon Riders."

It took a few seconds from everyone around them to process what they had asked. And once two and two were put together, everyone had shocked expressions and semi-worried looks amongst each other's faces. Shangzu simply smiled at the trio of assassins. These three certainly were close to his younger relative. It would seem as if the three were willing to die for him too if it ever came down to that. The older Tetsuya simply shook his head in approval, and the three assassins gave each other high fives and handshakes.

At a distance, Professor Ozpin simply smiled and shook his head in mirth at the four happy assassins and the lone rider.

Ms. Goodwitch: "Professor, are you sure it's okay to allow them to do this?"

Ozpin: "Of course Glynda, it is alright for them to make this decision. They aren't really our students, and the Order did give them permission to do so. Despite the fact that this school will loose a great team and four great huntsmen and assassins, they are making the right decision by protecting humanity and all the Faunus of the world from extinction. If what that dragon said was correct, they might indeed be our last hope of preserving Remnant herself."

Ms. Goodwitch sighed &amp; replied: "I hate having to agree with you most of the time. It gets on my nerves."

Ozpin chuckled at her statement, and turned his attention towards the four soon-to-be riders. He smiled at them and mentally gave them his blessings on protecting the world, as they know it. Shangzu watched the boys talk amongst themselves. He was enjoying the sight of his cousin enjoying himself once again. He felt bad for having taken away his childhood, but he feels that things will start to get better now. Little did he or any of them know that the road ahead is going to be a very difficult road to travel down. Just then, Yang walked up to Kai and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her in the eyes. She smiled at him. What she asked next left a few laughing and another few surprised.

Yang: "So Dragon boy, when are you taking me on that date?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Extra Chapter

It was another early morning for the young assassin. However he woke up a bit later than he usually is accustomed to. It was about 7:30 when he woke up from a much-needed slumber. He rubbed his eyes and turned towards the alarm clock right next to his bed. He yawned and was about to sit up when he felt some weight on his chest. He saw a large lump underneath his bed sheets. He sighed thinking that it was another one of Alex's morning "bed pranks". The last time he woke up with some weight on his chest was when the British assassin left two Great Danes in bed with the young Tetsuya. As he removed the sheets from his body, he paled at what, or rather whom he saw underneath the sheets.

The individual beneath the sheets was non-other than the blonde brawler herself from Team RWBY. He internally thanked Oum that Alex was asleep, or he would have to deal with his usual (censored) that he has to deal with. Yang had herself wrapped around him tightly to the point he couldn't even slip out of her grasp if he could. He sighed once more and lay there until she decided to wake up. He didn't even know that she snuck into his bed, let alone how she even got in the room in the first place. His guess was that Alex was pulling another one of his pranks, and Yang decided to help him by being the thing on top of him.

After another five minutes of lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, the blonde brawler began to stir a little bit. He looked down and she slowly and groggily sat up. At first, she was a bit perplexed trying to figure out where she was. When she made eye contact with him was when she finally remembered where she was. She gave him a smile that would make even the coldest and most stern men's hearts melt. Kai of course being himself, wasn't too affected by this, but nevertheless, still had a small tit of pink crawl upon his cheeks. He sighed quietly before speaking.

Kai: "May I even ask how and why you came in here?"

Yang: "Well, I was going to give you back the note book on Grim Studies that you let be borrow about a week ago, which I did, but you were asleep at that time. I left the notebook by your bedside and walked back towards my dorm room. I was going to open it, but it was locked. I shrugged this off and simply walked back towards your team's room and knocked on it again. Thankfully Alex was awake and he let me come in here and sleep here for the night."

Kai: "And may I ask why you were locked out of your dorm room?"

Yang sweat dropped &amp; cheekily replied: "Yeah, well Weiss was on her period again, and she got into an argument with me and kicked me out of the room for the night."

Kai: "So I see. And why was I the intended target of your choice to sleep with?"

Yang: "Alex insisted that I sleep in a bed. He kindly told me that I could take his, but I didn't want to do that. I kindly turned him down, but then he told me that since you had a bigger bed than the others that I should share with you. So here I am in the same bed with you. Of course, nothing happened in case you were wondering."

She winked at him after making that statement. The young assassin simply pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Yang (teasingly): "What's the matter? Haven't slept with a hot girl in the same bed before?"

Kai fumed a bit and simply covered his face with his hands. Yang laughed quietly and gave him a light pat on the back.

Yang: "I'm teasing, I'm teasing."

Kai dropped his hands from his face and sighed in relief.

Yang: "However."

Just that word alone caught Kai's attention. It was a word that Alex once told him about when a girl or woman says it that there was another message to come. Yang was wearing an orange tank top and black (Nike) shorts. She gave him a "sexy" look and started letting the straps on her tank top slide down a bit. Kai paled and sat in place simply watching the blonde's every movement.

Yang: "I can perhaps show you what a girl truly is. You can experience what it's like to have a girl in the same bed as you."

Yang got on her hands and knees and began crawling her way towards the young assassin. Kai began to back up away from the blonde brawler, but had little space to get away from and he ended up against the backboard of the bed. He turned around for a brief moment to see what he had bumped into, and then turned back towards Yang, who was now only a mere foot or less away from him. He was frozen in place, his breathing hitched a little bit, and his heart was beating uncontrollably. Yang got closer to him and even straddled his waist. She then took her arms and wrapped it around his neck. She leaned in closer until she was but a mere two inches away from his face. This is when Kai began to sweat profusely. He tried to think of something, but right now, his mind went blank.

Yang (huskily &amp; whispering): "I can show you things and do things that only you and I will know. I can show you how much of a woman I am. I'm sure a cutie like you hasn't had his first kiss yet, am I right?"

Kai unconsciously nodded his head in agreement. Yang giggled at this and then leaned in again.

Yang: "Come on Kai, you deserve a reward for saving me from that wyvern yesterday. I never really got the chance to thank you, so I thought why not reward you the only way I can think I can."

Kai: "I uh, I um… I…"

Yang got close to his ear &amp; whispered: "It's okay Kai, let me do all the work."

She then nibbled his ear and then looked back at the young assassin. His face was red as Pyrrha's hair at this point. She giggled again and leaned in to kiss him. However, within the blink of an eye, she ended up falling on her rear on the floor of the room, and the door to the assassin's room was now open and was slowly swinging to a halt. Thumping of footsteps could be heard from a certain individual running down the stairs. This woke up the entire dorm house with the four teams that were living in it.

Weiss (yelling from Team RWBY's room): "What is with all the racket?"

Alex (grumbling): "Oh Oum no. She's wake and even more crabby than usual."

Jaune opened his team's door and looked down the hall.

Jaune: "What was that?"

The other three assassins woke up to find Yang on the ground still looking at the now open door. Alex turned towards the bed and noticed that Kai's bed was in a disheveled look. He smirked and turned his attention back towards the blonde on the ground.

Alex: "I take it that the joke went well."

Yang smiled back &amp; replied: "Oh yeah. It went better than I expected. Although, I was kinda expecting to get a kiss out of him. I guess that I'm not going to anytime soon."

The British assassin laughed at this statement while the other two simply groaned, as it was too early for any of their teammate's antics. Kyle, who was currently sitting up, turned around and simply smacked his face into his pillow. He had his face in his pillow while he had his (censored) in the air. Mason simply closed his eyes while sitting up and eventually went back to sleep. Unfortunately, Mason was a little too close to the edge of his bed and he ended up falling out of his bed. However this fall seemed to have a little effect on the youngest assassin and continued to snore on the ground. These series of events made the Queen loving assassin laugh even louder as he was rolling around and holding his stomach at this point on his own bed.

Yang smiled and then stood up. She walked over to her room and knocked on the door. Ruby was the one to answer the door this time and let Yang in. Yang thanked her younger sister and walked over to her bed. She then flopped on top of it and smiled as she looked up at the ceiling. She thought that Kai's reaction to her "advances" was cute. She blushed at the thought of almost having kissed the soon-to-be Dragon Rider. She did find him attractive, and she did have a small crush on him when they first met. However those feelings grew the more she attempted at getting to know him over the months the assassins were here. She simply shook her head and continued to stare at the ceiling.

Later that day…

Yang: "Oh come on, I said I was sorry."

Yang and Kai were walking together around Vale. They got there around noon after things settled down from this morning's "encounter". Yang was apologizing because she felt that Kai hated her for what she did this morning; however this was not the case. Kai, even though he was flustered and a bit mad, didn't seem to mind. In fact, he would've kissed Yang if it would've happened, but something was holding him back from doing so.

Kai: "I didn't say anything."

Yang (wined): "Oh come on! I know you're mad about this morning, just say so. I can't have you being silent all day."

Kai: "I'm usually like this remember."

Yang: "Well at least talk to me every now and then. You seem like a robot."

Kai: "Shopping isn't my thing, and I'm just here because I promised you that I would take you out yesterday remember?"

Yang: "Yeah, I remember, but the point of this was for you to have fun too you know. You don't have to be all soldier-like and carry my stuff around like you're my personal butler or something like that."

Kai sweat dropped &amp; said: "I kind of am. You're the one who asked me to carry your bags and stuff."

Yang nervously laughed and scratched her cheek.

Yang: "Hehe… True, but still. You should learn to take a break once and a while."

Kai shrugged and continued walking. Yang followed shortly after, and the two began their long "alone" time day together.

The day was filled with Yang dragging Kai around the shops of Vale. However, to his surprise, she didn't really buy a lot of things as he was expecting. She bought a few new clothes, new sunglasses, and other minor things. She didn't overkill him with loads of bags and boxes. Alex explained to him the night before that usually a man on a "date" with a woman is usually just meant to be the "bag boy". Kai never understood what this meant entirely, but he just went along with it.

After a good to hours of wandering around and going through stores, the two students decided to find a place to eat. Yang suggested a diner place that she knew of in the city, and Kai agreed. When the two got there, there was hardly anyone in the diner except for the owner, who was the cook, a faunus waitress, another young couple in a booth, and four thug looking boys in another booth not too far from the young couple. Kai eyed the four goons with suspicion, but he didn't continue to stare, as he didn't want to cause any commotion at the moment.

The young female faunus waitress walked up to them meekly and showing obvious signs of fear through her trembling. Kai didn't take this too lightly. He knew that it had to do with the four delinquents who were now just trashing their table and the area round them. The young couple on the other side of the restaurant also looked uncomfortable with the presence of the young men. Yang noticed this too, but didn't say or do anything. Instead she gave the waitress and radiant smile while Kai was giving his usual blank and monotone looking expression.

Waitress: "H-Hello. W-Where would you like to s-sit?"

Yang: "Hmm… How about a booth please?"

Waitress: "O-Okay. S-Sure thing."

The waitress led the two to a booth away from the four thugs' booth. However, the four thugs were looking at the new arrivals, or arrival. The leader, who had green Mohawk hair, tattoos going down from his neck to his torso, and a spike collar around his neck, was watching Yang with perverted eyes. The three other goons looked at their leader who simply smirked and nodded. The four turned their attention back to where the waitress had seated the newcomers, but like their leader, their eyes were all focused on Yang.

Kai had a shiver run down his spine as he could feel the looks and gazes from the trashy looking delinquents. He turned his head slightly to see that he was correct. However it appeared that the four were looking more at Yang than him. For this reason alone, he clenched his fist, but had the same neutral looking expression plastered on his face. The waitress left quickly after they had seated to get their menus. Kai looked behind the counter and noticed that even the owner was terrified of these punks. Kai then turned his attention towards Yang who was currently looking out the window.

Kai: "You okay?"

Yang turned towards him and replied, "Yeah, it's just those four idiots that keep pissing me off. The last time I came here, they weren't around. In fact, I don't think I ever saw them once in this diner since I've been coming here."

Kai: "When was the last time you came here?"

Yang: "I don't know, a few weeks ago, maybe a month ago?"

Kai: "A lot can happen during that time frame. However it seems like these four mean business. Even the owner is scared to say something to them."

Yang: "Yeah, and they've been staring at me for the past four minutes."

Just then the leader of the four thugs began to yell at the faunus girl.

Leader: "What the hell is this? I ordered a double bacon burger, not a chicken sandwich!"

The waitress began to tear up a bit, but still managed to speak her words.

Waitress: "I-I'm s-sorry. Like I said earlier. W-We're out of beef patties right now. I asked you if…"

Leader (interrupted): "You asked nothin'! I said I wanted a double bacon burger, and you didn't have that! I spoke with your boss two days ago about this!"

Just then the cook came quickly out from the back and spoke to the four thugs himself.

Cook: "L-L-Look guys. I'm having a little b-bit of t-trouble with money right now. I haven't h-had a lot of customers for a while now. So buying new products is… Oof!"

The leader of the four thugs got up and punched the owner right in the jaw knocking him to the ground. The waitress screamed his name in terror and ran to check and make sure that her boss was okay. The young couple was about get up and leave when one of the other thugs pulled out a knife and pointed it at them.

Thug 1: "Where ya think you pansies are goin' eh?"

The couple simply sat back down in their booths and watched the scene occur in from of them. They both had their hands up. The girl, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, looked like she was about to cry. The boy however was sitting in front of her to protect her in case the thugs tried to do anything. The leader grinned devilishly while he was looking at the cook and the waitress on the ground. The two other thugs were looking at the two on the ground, and then back at their leader. The leader of the group nodded his head, and the other two smiled wickedly and got on either side of the waitress. She was kicking and thrashing around attempting to break free from their grips, but it was futile.

From the other side of the room, Kai and yang both were watching the whole thing unfold. As soon as the leader of the scumbags hit the owner in the face, Yang was about to rush up to the spot and do something about it. However she was stopped by Kai who appeared to be calm, but on the inside he was boiling with rage. He wanted to beat those (censored) into little pieces, but he didn't want to risk injuring the other young couple, the owner of the diner, or the faunus girl. He held Yang back down, and then he quickly whispered something in her ear. Yang nodded at whatever he just said and stood up. Kai then quickly and quietly went behind the counter and waited.

Back with the waitress and the thugs, she was struggling to break free of their grips, but they simply slammed her against the table they placed her on. She was slightly dazed from this, but nevertheless, she continued her struggle. Just then, the leader came up to the table and slapped her really hard to where she couldn't respond properly. The waitress was stunned at the moment. The leader smirked once more and ordered one of his followers to hand him a knife. The one holding the waitress's left arm down reached in his left boot and found a knife there. He then gave it to his leader. The leader then lifted the slightly conscious waitress's dress up by her chest. He was about to cut her dress in half when yang finally intervened.

Yang: "Hey!"

The three thugs surrounding the semi-conscious girl, and the one thug holding his knife out in front of the other couple turned their attention to the blonde brawler. She didn't have her Ember Celias with her, but she did pack quite a punch even without her gauntlets. The thugs all smirked at Yang.

Leader: "Well, well, well. What do we have here boys? I'd say we have a nice "rack" of meat in front of us. What do you boys think?"

The three other idiots all began their "yeahs", their lip licking, and all other perverted actions and thoughts. Yang rolled her eyes at the actions. She's dealt with people like this before.

Yang: "Classic. I'll make you guys a deal."

Leader: "A deal, what kind of deal blonde?"

Yang gritted her teeth before continuing.

Yang: "I'll go with you guys, and let you have your way with me as long as you leave the waitress, the cook, and the young couple behind you guys alone. Also, you must never come back here ever again."

The leader chuckled and so did the other goons. They continued their chuckling until the leader looked back at Yang once more.

Leader: "Listen here sweet cheeks. I don't think you're in any position to be making me and my boys here an offer. We don't even have to agree to your terms, we can just have our way with you, the waitress, and the other blonde behind us anyway."

He slowly walked up to Yang and stopped when he was a mere few inches away from her. Yang didn't back down, but she was obviously uncomfortable with him being so close to her. He smirked and brought up his right hand to caress her cheek. The other hand had the knife that his goon handed him. His left hand was down at his side.

Leader: "I appreciate the offer though sweetheart. I think I'll just take your body anyways. I hope you like more than one round blonde, because my boys have been itching for some action. Ain't that right boys."

There was total silence, minus the silent moans of the poor cook and the heavy breathing of the still semi-conscious waitress. The leader still didn't turn around as he continued stroking Yang's cheek. After another several seconds of the lack of an answer, the leader spoke up again.

Leader: "Hey boys! I asked ya'll a question."

Still, there was silence.

Leader: "Boys? Boys? Oh for (censored) sake answer the damn question you nimrods."

He turned around expecting to see his men in a confused and dumb looking state, but when he turned around, he saw that his men were down on the ground unconscious. He looked at the young couple that was still in their previous position, and the cook and waitress were still on the ground too. He slowly turned back to face Yang, but instead of facing her, he was facing a hooded figure. Yang had quietly made her way to the counter and sat in one of the stools facing the two.

Leader: "When and how did you get in here?"

Kai: "I've been here the whole time."

Leader: "What do you mean you've been here the whole time? I never saw you pass through that door."

Kai: "Well you're a lot dumber than I thought you were."

Leader: "What was that freak?"

Kai: "Freak? That's original."

Leader (angrily): "Are you testing my patience?"

Kai: "Maybe, or maybe I'm not. You decide."

Leader: "Why you little!"

He was about to thrust his knife to the young assassin's abdomen, but as he brought the knife back, there was a loud clang. The leader then fell over unconscious from whoever had just hit him. Kai looked down at the ground where the leader of the thugs was currently lying. He then looked up to see that the waitress had gotten back up, grabbed the metal tray that she was using to serve the diner's customers with, and smacked the leader of the gang as hard as she could. It was pretty effective because this guy was out like a light.

The waitress was breathing heavily as she looked down upon the trash that now lay at her feet. Kai looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting her to recover that quickly and take action herself. She looked like the type that Velvet was, sweet, caring, and gentle. However just like Velvet, this faunus girl had a hidden personality to her that just needed to be awakened. The other couple also recovered from their state of shock and called for the local authorities to come and take the unconscious fools to prison. While waiting, Kai decided to go in the back and looked around for something to tie the hoodlums with. He found some rope in the storage room that would typically be used to tie down boxes and crates together, but today they would need to be used for a whole other purpose.

Fifteen minutes later…

The cook: "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us young man. Without you and your presence here today, they would've continued to harass Sayaka (the waitress), my restaurant and myself till days on end."

Kai raised his hand up in a respectful manner.

Kai: "It's alright sir. It was no big deal. We just happen to have shown up at the right time. You can stop thanking me repeatedly now."

The cook nodded, but added: "I'm deeply sorry for not having been able to serve you and your girlfriend."

Yang blushed at the cook's statement, but didn't say anything. Kai apparently didn't hear the last part because he told the cook to dismiss his apology for there was a valid reason for not having served them. Kai reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out three one hundred bills from his wallet and placed it upon the counter of the diner. The cook and waitress, Sayaka, dropped their jaws at the young man's unusual gesture. They both looked up at the young assassin who was putting his wallet away while they did.

Kai: "That might cover most of the minor damages that those punks caused. They didn't really break much, but there are a few things that need to fix. Don't say a word, just take the money and pretend that this meeting never happened alright?"

The two simply nodded, but continued to stare at him. Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned around and gestured with a nod to Yang for them to leave. She shrugged and headed out towards the door. She said goobye to the cook and waitress as she was opening the front door. Kai being himself simply looked back at the two still standing at the counter and gave them a same salute. At that note, the two Beacon Students left.

Yang: "Too bad we didn't get to eat anything there, I'm starving."

Kai: "I'll take you to a place that I know just down the street, my treat."

Yang stopped walking and stared at the soon-to-be dragon rider. He continued to walk for a good three or four feet before turning around to see why she had stopped. Yang had a questioning look on her face.

Yang: "What's the occasion for?"

Kai: "For having to put up with that guy caressing you cheek, and for earlier this morning."

At the mention of the events this morning, Yang blushed a little, but then gave a short laugh. Kai raised his eyebrows and gave her his own puzzled expression.

Yang: "You don't have to really to this for me. I went along with it. I wasn't like you asked me to allow him to caress my cheek. I was about to clobber him when he turned around anyway, but you got in front of him and me before I could have him kiss his jewels goodbye. And regarding this morning, it was just a prank, I wasn't hurt by it at all."

That last statement was a lie. She was a little bit hurt by the fact that he "rejected" her advances, but she knew that it wasn't his fault as he's never been in a relationship before, or even had any experience with girls.

Kai: "No. I have to make it up to you. It's sort of bothering me for some reason, so I guess I'm just gonna have to take you out somewhere so I can calm myself. I don't know why it is, but I'll feel more relaxed if you just let me do this."

Yang looked at him again for a short while. Her heart rate seemed to increase. She placed both of her hands on her chest as she felt her heart beating faster than it usually does. She smiled and walked forward towards him. She stopped in front of him with a foot of space between the two. She had both of her hands behind her back, and she looked up into his eyes with a cute expression on her face. Kai's cheeks had a slight hue of pink on them, but it wasn't noticeable enough for her to see.

Yang: "Kai?"

Kai: "Yes Yang?"

Yang: "Can you lean down for just a second?"

Kai: "Sure?"

Kai didn't question her any further, and he leaned down enough to where their eyes were level with one another. Yang giggled and leaned in forward. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and then backed away. Kai stood back up straight after that action from the blonde brawler. He stood in place for a good ten seconds blinking and not uttering a single word. Yang giggled at this and grabbed his hand and dragged him on forward.

Yang: "Okay! So where is this place again Kai?"

The two were still walking, or rather Yang walking and dragging a semi-conscious Kai around the streets of Vale.

Yang turned around while walking to face the still stunned assassin.

Yang: "Kai? Kai? Earth to Kai. Hello? Is somebody home?"

There was still no response from him. Yang sighed as she continued to drag him around town. However she had a smile on her face.

On top of one of the buildings' roofs stood the older Tetsuya watching over his younger brother on his "date". He chuckled and gave himself a small smile as he watched the two young teens "walk" together.

Shangzu: 'You have to have to admit little cousin, that this life is definitely worth fighting for. You might not realize it now, but that girl is going to be an important person in your future. Count on that. Better spend whatever time you have left with her while you still can, because you won't be able to see her again for quite some time. (Chuckles internally.) If only uncle and aunty could see you now.'


	15. InformationUpdate

Update and Information

Hello everybody, freephysic17 here. I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who continued to read this story from the very beginning up until this point. Obviously, I am not done with it, as this is the first "book", "volume", "part", or whatever you wish to consider this and the future sequels to this to be. I know as an author you are to consider these as such, so I will just call them volumes, but if you wish to envision them as something else, then so be it.

For Volume 2, I will have a new writing style to my story as opposed to the one I already have for this first volume. I spoke with another Fanfiction writer about my writing style and future ideas for another particular story, which some of you may or may not have seen. However I am not only going to apply that given advice to that story alone, but to this story and its sequels, but to my other stories to come too.

I am deeply sorry for not having written anything new or updating any of my stories, or story up until the point in which this comes out. I've hit a pretty hard wall in my life, and I didn't want to write for a while because I wanted to clear my head and try and bring myself back together. Thank you for those who have been patient with me and continue to read RWBY: Ragnorak regardless of the lack of updates.

Now regarding the next sequel(s) to this story, I will try and get working on the first chapter to volume 2 as soon as I can. I'm busy with school and family matters right now that I can't guarantee the second volume coming out within a week or two, but I can guarantee that I will post the first chapter whenever I can finish it. I am still discussing some writing advices with the Fanfiction author I mentioned earlier. Big shout out to **thewillofmars. **I will try to do my monthly updates for the next sequel(s) to come.

If you haven't figured it out already, I usually do monthly updates on my story. The chapter updates will usually contain one chapter per month, but sometimes I will put two up. However, the only time that I usually do a two chapter update is if I missed a month and its been say two months since I last updated my story. I've done that once or so for this story. I do promise though to do my best at the monthly updates.

Now regarding some of you who find this story to be slow, understand that this volume was more about introductions, the build up to the main action that will come, and an understanding of feelings and other things like that. I promise that the second volume will contain more action than this volume.

Thanks again for your support, reviews, comments, et cetera for my story, and I look forward to writing the next volume within a month's time. See you guys later! Peace!

P.S Thank you Monty Oum for making a great and entertaining series.


End file.
